<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flap of a Butterfly's Wings by InterstellarVagabond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380772">The Flap of a Butterfly's Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond'>InterstellarVagabond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vague komahinanami/kamukomanami, WIP, rating and warnings pending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is known that the events leading up to The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, all started at Hope's Peak Academy when Junko Enoshima recruited her Ultimate Despairs. </p><p>What is not known, is how the entire experience hinged on one moment, one meeting, one person. </p><p>Izuru Kamukura does not stay in his room, waiting for something to happen. Junko Enoshima is not the first person he meets from the outside world. He decides to leave, and instead the first person he ever meets is Chisa Yukizome. A Kamukura introduced to hope before despair changes the story, a Junko never sent to the nurse by his attack does not come across Ryota Mitarai, Hope's Peak with it's deepest darkest secret escaped is a very different place. How will this one small change affect the larger story here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo/Yukizome Chisa, Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Quality Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Faces, New Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very much a WIP, I was going to wait until the full thing was written to post but I love validation and it motivates me to write like a drug so instead I'm just going for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was raining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rain was not a new or interesting concept to him. Water from the earth evaporated and rose where it cooled and changed form, becoming droplets that fell back down to renew the cycle. He knew how rain worked, and it was dull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had never felt rain on his skin before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need to run. If they noticed he was missing and pursued he could easily escape or neutralize whoever came for him. Not to mention, he knew they wouldn't want to damage the project they had put so much work into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he stood, still feet away from the point of his escape, one hand outstretched to feel the rain. His hair grew damp and heavy, and his suit started to cling to his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! You'll catch your death like that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned towards the voice. There was a woman standing there, holding an umbrella and giving him a stern but concerned look, one that quickly changed to shock and fear under his gaze. Just as he had expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey…" she drew a bit closer. "Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her blankly. Answering questions was boring, he was already bored of this conversation. The rain was new, people were not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came closer, holding her umbrella over him. The rain ceasing to fall on him drew his attention, and he looked at her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Hajime Hinata?” Chisa asked breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” he barely moved his head to the side. “... is that whose body this used to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” she covered her mouth. “What did they do to you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru knew what they did to him. Starting from the origin of his memory he had an exact blueprint of his creation seared into his mind. Though, he felt her question was not really expecting an answer judging by the horror she was expressing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horror was not new to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... boring…” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you come from?” she asked, looking around in a panic. “Did anyone follow you? Are you alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let her run out of questions. “Do you know me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she said determinedly. “At least, I think… no, I know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... okay,” he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to come with me.” she grabbed his wrist without the least bit of fear, he wasn’t used to being handled by anyone not in a lab coat. He looked at her hand, then back up at her with sharp red eyes. She tugged on him lightly. “Come on, follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did, he had no reason not to. The rain was slowing anyway.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyosuke wouldn’t pick up the phone, and texting didn’t feel secure enough, so Chisa set her phone aside to wait for his call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime Hinata, or whoever he was now, was sitting half bent on a chair, looking at his feet and dripping rainwater all over her floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should dry off.” she went to the linen closet and found a towel for him. She wished she had some dry clothes for him too, but it seemed as though he barely noticed the damp anyway. Was he uncomfortable and just not bothered by it? Or did he not even feel the cold?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him the towel, and after the usual moment of blank staring he took it and started to dry his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a lot shorter the last time I saw you,” she said with a strained smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never seen you before tonight,” he said, methodically drying hair handful by handful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might not remember it, but you have,” she said. “Do you remember anything? You didn’t know your name… do you know where you go to school? Do you remember Chiaki Nanami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that means anything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing when I found you?” she pressed. “Where did you come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I came from my room, I was watching the rain,” he said simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room, where is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The facility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa sighed. “What about this, does the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kamukura Project</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean anything to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a beat, he pointed at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so…” she looked a bit sad. “Is that what they call you? Izuru Kamukura?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my name,” he said, almost sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Izuru Kamukura.” she stood, placing her hands on her hips. “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fucking insane,” Sakakura said, staring at the scene in dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long haired teenage lab rat sitting at Chisa’s dining room table, stoically  eating her home cooking, while Chisa herself did the dishes and hummed pleasantly. Izuru looked up at Sakakura and narrowed his eyes, before returning to his meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, keep your voice down! I have neighbors!”  Chisa scolded him. “These walls are paper thin, I’m on a teacher’s salary!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If your apartment isn’t secure then you shouldn’t have brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where else was I supposed to bring him?” Chisa shrugged. “Did you bring the clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sakakura begrudgingly handed over the bag he’d filled with some of his old clothes at her request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuru, why don’t you go get changed into something dry, okay? You can use my bedroom, that way.” Chisa handed him the bag with a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine…” Izuru sighed, taking the bag and heading to the room she’d indicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me your wet clothes when you’re done!” she called after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakakura waited to hear the door close, then he turned back to Chisa. “This is a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You recognize him, right?” she asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s the cash cow of Hope’s Peak,” Sakakura grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hajime Hinata.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“That boy you beat up!” she huffed, jabbing at his chest with an accusatory finger. “He’s the Kamukura project!</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Of course… the reserve course…” Sakakura took a seat, suddenly feeling very tired. “Find a kid with no talent and a complex and you have yourself a willing volunteer…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird he developed a complex about talent, huh?” Chisa glared, not through with the scolding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... yeah, okay, I made things worse,” Sakakura sighed. “But I don’t think he did this just because I bullied him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think he had a lot of reasons.” Chisa stared at her bedroom door. “He was friends with one of my students, good friends. She was so worried when he went missing. I know she’s going to ask me if I saw him when I come back tomorrow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So lie, she can’t know about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that!” Chisa snapped, and then sighed. “She deserves to know, but it would put her in way too much danger… You know what he told me? ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>All vestiges of the original personality have been erased to make room for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ I don’t think he’d even recognize her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyosuke hasn’t called back yet,” she sighed. “I want him to trust me with this. I think Izuru should stay with me for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sakakura hissed, but before he could protest the door to Chisa’s bedroom opened and Izuru exited, dressed in jeans and an oversized hoodie, holding his wet clothes over his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you!” Chisa stood and took the clothes from him. “I’ll get these clean and dry for you, although you look much comfier in those. Do they feel okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru shrugged. Then he walked over to Sakakura, who had taken his seat. He glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... what?” Sakakura asked, getting pissed and yet a bit nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I don’t like you,” Izuru said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa stifled a laugh, and Sakakura blinked in surprise. “I guess he does remember some things,” she said mirthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better watch that attitude, punk,” Sakakura huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to watch it for?” Izuru replied, and Chisa had to stifle another laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two really get along,” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished with his antagonism, Izuru stood by the table, looking blank and almost a little lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... everything alright?” Chisa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing for me to do right now,” he answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you could find something to do,” Chisa suggested. “I’ve got books, a TV, I might have about half a pack of cards around here somewhere…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do any of that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… to keep yourself busy and happy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa felt a pang of pain in her chest looking at Izuru, as he asked her what she wanted him to do. She thought of her class, always so lively and chaotic and how hard she’d had to work to get them to respect her enough to listen to her. They were all Izuru’s age, and they were always neck deep in their hobbies. Kazuichi couldn’t go more than two seconds without something to do, Chiaki was always absorbed in a game, Nekomaru and Akane had to workout during class because sitting at a desk made them squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru was standing there like a statue, awaiting orders and stripped of desires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you like to do?” she tried again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t do things,” Izuru said, seeming almost confused by her insistence. “I’m… meant for things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so tragic, we have to stop this immediately,” Chisa said, wracking her brain for solutions. “Let’s start small, okay?” she searched around in the drawers and closets nearby for a moment before finding the cards she’d mentioned. “Here, try playing some solitaire for a bit, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru sat at the table with a sigh, and shuffled the cards with expert grace before setting up a game and staring at it, chin resting in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa nodded encouragingly, and then pulled Sakakura aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t seem to have any interest in anything,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense, if they pumped him full of talent then what’s there to entertain him?” he shrugged. “If you’re good at everything, if there’s no surprises, it’s easy to get caught in a rut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean he’ll stay in that rut!” Chisa said. “Plenty of people enjoy the things they’re good at, plenty of people like to revisit the same story over and over again even though they know the big twist at the end! We’ll find him something he likes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really the problem here?” Sakakura grasped Chisa’s shoulders. “You’re a target now. That… kid, or whatever he is, over there is worth millions of dollars and is the culmination of years of research! You think they’re just going to let him walk away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t find him here.” Chisa brushed off his hands. “Even if they do, I won’t let them take him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they show up here, you do whatever it takes to keep yourself safe, don’t go sticking your neck out for lab rats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t like it when you talk this way,” Chisa said sternly. “Something’s happened to you… and Kyosuke. When did you two lose sight of the trees in this forest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… not how the expression goes,” Sakakura sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. “This stuff is important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>People</span>
  </em>
  <span> are important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, people like you and Kyosuke, got it?” Sakakura snapped. “I can’t always be there protecting the pair of you, you have to be practical!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a teacher,” she said. “I don’t abandon kids in need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and looked over her shoulder at the dangerous looking teenager dressed in his old clothes, twirling a card between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… be careful, okay?” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” she promised. “You should go now. It would be trouble if you were seen coming and going from here all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really gonna be alright all alone with the world’s most talented human being?” Sakakura looked at Izuru distrustingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found him in the rain you know,” she chuckled sadly. “Just standing there and staring like he’d never seen anything like it before. He’s not dangerous, he’s just… new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... let me know what Munakata says,” Sakakura conceded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m headed back to campus to poke around, I’ll see you tomorrow?” he stood by the door expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, bright and early for the start of classes!” she smiled so brightly he felt like he might be blinded. It made sense that Munakata treasured her, hell he’d die for her too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, and waved before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done,” Izuru spoke up from behind Chisa, almost startling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?” she chuckled weakly, and sat down across from him. “Alright, how about some competition? Let’s play a game together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started dealing the cards out into a new game, but no matter which she picked the result was always the same: Izuru won, and he looked bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe cards just isn’t it, huh?” she said. “It’s getting late though, are you tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d probably be good for you to get some sleep. I can take the couch tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care where I sleep,” he said. “I don’t need a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No guest sleeps on the couch or floor at my place!” Chisa insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru was silent, which Chisa saw as the absence of protest on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa woke up on the couch, which is what reminded her of the events the night prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembered it was her first day back with her class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to get started!” she said cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuru, time to wake up!” Chisa opened the curtains to let the sun in, trying to rouse the shadow in her bed. Izuru groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every talent known to man, but you’re still just a teenager, huh?” Chisa said. “Were you up all night? C’mon! I need to get dressed, you can’t be in here. I’ll make us breakfast once I’m done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru sat up groggily, hair mostly obscuring his face. He turned towards Chisa and glared at her with red eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try to scare me, it won’t work.” she pointed towards the door. “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru slowly left the bed and sulked his way out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Chisa got dressed and ready for the day she found him sitting at the dining room table, staring into space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a morning person, huh?” Chisa mused, grabbing the stuff for breakfast. “You want a coffee or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru kept up his silence as she made breakfast, humming to herself and thinking about her class. She set a plate in front of him, as well as that mug of coffee, and felt a bit triumphant when he started eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no ultimate chef, but I do make a good breakfast,” she said. “Oh, speaking of, I have to go teach my class today. Can I trust you to stay here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Izuru said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really important that you stay inside, and don’t let anyone see you,” Chisa instructed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…” Izuru frowned. “I’m used to that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be like this forever,” she promised. “Just for now while we sort things out, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” he went back to eating silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Chisa’s phone rang, she picked it up and gasped at the caller ID. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Kyosuke, so hush!” she said, to the totally silent Izuru. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisa, you were trying to get ahold of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Something big’s happened over here.” Chisa stepped away from the dining room and lowered her voice. “Kyosuke, you remember that thing we wanted to look into? The Kamukura project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, is there a break in the case?” Kyosuke asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Chisa looked over at Izuru out of the corner of her eye. “Let’s just say I won’t need to do a whole lot of investigating now… because Kamukura is sitting in my dining room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyosuke made a surprised and confused noise. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until now all I knew about this project were just whispers,” Chisa said. “Rumors of an attempt to create artificial talent, but yesterday I ran into a student who’s been missing for a long time. He doesn’t remember a thing about his old life, and he goes by the name Izuru Kamukura. He told me everything he knew about the whole thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisa, be careful!” Kyosuke hissed. “This… this is a lot. You’re telling me you not only found out where all the money is going, but you’re actively keeping it from the trustees?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a kid, Kyosuke,” Chisa scolded him. “I couldn’t just let him go back, even if I knew he’d be safe there it would kill all our leads, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God…” Kyosuke sounded frustrated, but Chisa knew he was worried. “Tell me you have this under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One hundred percent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I trust you,” Kyosuke said. “I’m going to see about returning early. Something tells me that the powder keg at Hope’s Peak just got a lot more unstable with development. Things are going to progress at an alarming rate, I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can handle it, whatever happens us three will fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easy to believe it when you say it with so much confidence,” Kyosuke chuckled. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later. Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” Chisa hung up, and sighed as she held her phone close to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eep!” she jumped at Izuru’s voice, realizing that at some point he’d crept up behind her. “Were you eavesdropping? That’s so rude!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she left he sat down on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there awhile, overrun with boredom, before he decided to get dressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The process only took a few minutes, and it wasn’t stimulating enough to ease the boredom, so he simply went back to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who had visited last night, these were his clothes. They were very different from the usual suit he was kept in. Izuru couldn’t claim any preferences at all, but he did find a sort of ease in the new and more casual clothing. It certainly allowed for more freedom of movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered why his keepers had opted for the more formal clothing if it was his talent they wanted to showcase. For that matter, why dress him formally and then leave his hair growing and unkempt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pointless to think about,” he sighed. He could probably find their motivations if he followed their paths of action, but he wasn’t interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attention was drawn to his hair though. It was tangled from sleeping, and while he didn’t really care at least working the tangles out with his fingers was something to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked his way through meaningless tasks just to pass the time. This was something new to him, because he had less access to such tasks in the room where he’d been kept. Here he had dishes he could wash, books he could leaf through, cards to play with. None of these things held his attention for very long, but passing from one thing to another at least eased the sting of hours passed in boredom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep was the only thing he’d found so far that truly dulled that pain. When he slept he wasn’t aware of his boredom or the emptiness that came with it, and sometimes he had dreams about a person he didn’t know. A boy his age, who was also unsatisfied with his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Izuru lay on the floor on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about the frustration and shame that boy had felt. Sometimes he could almost feel it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for a wonderful first day back, everybody.” Chisa smiled, waving as her class left for the day, and accepting the occasional high five. “I’ll see you all tomorrow. Oh! Chiaki! Just a minute please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaki stopped in her tracks and turned to stand in front of Chisa’s desk. “Yes? Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping to ask a favor,” Chisa said. “See, my nephew is in town visiting, he’s a bit of a gamer himself and I don’t have anything around to entertain him. You think you could hook me up with something challenging that I could borrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Chiaki smiled, and slid her bag off her shoulder so she could dig around in it. “Yeah! I have lots of games like that. This one is pretty hard, do you have a console for him to play it on? I’ve got an extra here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how you light up when you talk about games, Chiaki,” Chisa said. “And you’re always so eager to help people, thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I like sharing my games with people,” Chiaki said. “You taught me, it’s more fun that way. I could come over and play games with your nephew if he wants a player 2.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… that wouldn’t really work out, sorry,” Chisa said a bit nervously. “He’s a bit of a loner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Chiaki shrugged. “Well, let me know if this one works out, okay? I have others.” she handed over the game and her spare handheld. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really appreciate it.” Chisa hoped privately that maybe this would give Izuru something to do, although she felt a bit guilty at asking Hajime’s friend for help without telling her the truth. One of the first things Chiaki had done was ask about him, and she’d had to lie to keep her safe. Even if she could tell her the truth, she wasn’t sure Hajime even still existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, once it was all over, she could introduce Chiaki to Izuru. Maybe she could bring Hajime back out to the surface, or if that was impossible maybe just be Izuru’s friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All these kids, suffering because of the greed of the people that were supposed to be taking care of them. It broke her heart to think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Chisa called. “Oh. You’re right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru sat up from his spot on the floor, and looked at her blankly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess… that’s probably pretty good for your back,” Chisa joked. “Hey, I got you something! One of my students loaned us this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him the console, and he looked it over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanami?” he asked, pointing to the name written on the console’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Chisa said. “She’s… a student of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Izuru stared at the name, and for a moment Chisa felt panicked. Then Izuru shrugged and switched the game on. Chisa let out the breath she’d been holding as the beeping and music of the game filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa sat down on the couch and watched as Izuru played, trying to think of the right questions to ask. She had to know more about his situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Izuru,” she started. “How much do you know about the project you were a part of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the result of man made talent,” Izuru said, not taking his eyes off the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but… to what end? What did they have in mind for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Izuru’s frown deepened. “They were keeping me until I could pass the personality test with genuine results.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wanted to showcase me to the world, make me the face of the academy,” Izuru said. “There were plans in motion to widen Hope’s Peak’s influence, create an academy for those wanting to become talented. However, I am considered… unsettling. So they wanted to improve that before showing me off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say,” Chisa sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was able to pass the personality tests, but only because I know all the answers they wanted.” Izuru looked up as he cleared a level. “I didn’t see the point in acting like I was feeling things I wasn’t though, so they were keeping me quiet until they could figure out how to treat the… side effects of the procedure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean… you.” Chisa realized. “They wanted to treat you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said it was possible for me to build a personality again but… Hajime Hinata would be a much better mascot,” Izuru said, returning to the game. “I assume anyway. Underdog risen to the top without losing everything that makes him human along the way. Maybe if they’d taken more time with the procedure they wouldn't have lost him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Chisa reached for him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not a side effect. You’re a person too, just like Hajime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so…” Izuru shrugged, showing his disinterest and removing her hand in one motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, why don’t you tell me some more things you like,” Chisa said, hoping to enforce Izuru’s sense of self. Regardless of what had happened to Hajime, it seemed unfair to label a whole new person as a side effect, just the result of someone being erased. Izuru was someone, whether that someone was Hajime stripped of his emotions or a new person altogether. Even if Hajime was still in there waiting to be saved, Izuru deserved care too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Izuru shrugged again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, there’s got to be something,” she said. “Alright, how about just things you don’t hate, or don’t find boring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... the rain is okay,” he said. “And these clothes. This game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, three whole things! That’s good.” she smiled. “I’m glad you like the clothes.Guess they’re a little loose on you though, Juzo was a bit bigger than you even at your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, him,” Izuru said. “I don’t like him. Does that count?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa stifled a laugh. “It does, but it’s kinda rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m rude,” Izuru said with a shrug. “Do you think that’s my personality?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s not build a whole personality out of being rude, but it’s a place to start,” Chisa said, laughing and then giving him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plans, Control, the Loss Thereof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be touching up Mukuro's character in this cause the anime did her dirty, not saying I can do better but... well, they did her dirty and I'm not about to let it stand alsdkf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Izuru! Breakfast time!” </p><p>They’d set up a futon for him in the living room once it became clear that he would be staying with her for awhile. While he seemed content to just lay there most of the day, Chisa was determined to get him on a normal schedule. He knew how determined she was, which was why he sat up at the first wake up call instead of testing how long he could ignore her before she tried to physically drag him out of bed. </p><p>. Chisa watched him walk to the table, not bothering to push the hair out of his face, and sighed. “Good morning to you too, Mister Rotten Orange.”</p><p>“Rotten what?” Izuru asked groggily. </p><p>Chisa set his plate in front of him. “So, what are you thinking of doing today?” she asked him, grabbing her own plate and sitting in the opposite chair with a smile.</p><p>“... my game…” Izuru said with a shrug. </p><p>“You’re not gonna play that video game all day again, are you?” Chisa sighed. “I thought you said it was boring, don’t you want some more variety?”</p><p>“Everything is boring,” Izuru reminded her. “Why should I try something else?”</p><p>“If you just keep assuming the worst about everything then you’ll never be surprised by something you like!” Chisa said. “If you just keep trying things and keep an open mind I’m sure you’ll find something you enjoy!”</p><p>Izuru sat his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand, absentmindedly pushing food around on his plate with the other hand. “... why do you want me to not be bored?”</p><p>“Cause it makes you all sad and mopey.”</p><p>“Why do you not want me to be sad and mopey?” then after a beat he added. “I am not sad, and I don’t mope.”</p><p>“I’ve told you I’m a teacher, right?” Chisa said. “It’s my job to help and support the students in my care. Maybe you’re not in my class, but you’re still in my care so I can’t let you waste your life away taking depression naps.”</p><p>Izuru looked at her from across the table. “Hm.”</p><p>“I want to see you smile someday,” Chisa said. “Your history and your talents shouldn’t stand in the way of you having a good life.”</p><p>Izuru stared blankly a moment, before poking lightly at the corner of his mouth like he was testing a smile. Then he sighed and started eating. </p><p>“I got you a book to keep you busy today, if you want it,” Chisa said. “I left it in the living room for you.”</p><p>“... thanks,” Izuru muttered. </p><p> </p><p>After Chisa left for work, Izuru got dressed and did some chores like he always did. </p><p>Then he decided he wanted to do something else. </p><p>He borrowed one of Chisa’s ribbons to tie back his hair so he could more easily tuck it into the hood of one of Sakakura’s hoodies. </p><p>He left through the window, minimizing the chance of being seen near Chisa’s apartment, and then he made his way to Hope’s Peak.</p><p>From a shadowed rooftop he could see the day unfolding without being seen himself. There were ultimate students skipping classes to hone their talent or goof off, reserve course students on their way to classes, and eventually he found Chisa’s classroom. </p><p>It was too far to hear what was being said, but he could see her being her usual cheerful self as she addressed the class. </p><p>Her students were so strange, everyone of them dressed in some unique fashion looking like a troupe of multicolored frogs always leaping around with too much energy. A boy with pink hair threw an arm around a smaller blonde boy, whatever he said made the blonde boy roll his eyes and push him off. A girl with a guitar played something, and everyone covered their ears. Was she bad? Seemed strange for an ultimate. </p><p>He felt something twist in his stomach, worming up to his chest like a plant spreading roots. He gasped, suddenly surprised.</p><p>“What…?” he stumbled backwards, trying to work out what it was he was feeling. </p><p>He knew he wanted to be down there, in that classroom. Chisa was his friend, and he had talent, he deserved to be there. </p><p>He didn’t know what it was, but he felt sick. </p><p>He knelt by the edge of the roof to keep watching, and that’s when he saw her. </p><p>A girl with short hair, and a hairclip shaped like the spaceship from his video game. She walked over to Chisa, saying something as she smiled. </p><p>Izuru really felt sick now, only this time it was even more confusing. </p><p>He pulled his hood a little lower, and then tried to shake the dizzy feeling he had as he left. </p><p>Walking home he felt as though his curiosity went unsated, and on top of that felt something that left a bad taste in his mouth. He felt dizzy the whole way back, and his throat felt strange, almost choked. </p><p>When he got home he sat on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to understand the strange thing happening to him. </p><p>He wasn’t aware of the time passing until the door opened and Chisa stepped in.</p><p>“I’m home!” she grinned, slipping out of her shoes. “How was your- ah…” she saw Izuru on the couch, practically bent in two slouching forward with his eyes shut and a hand covering his mouth. </p><p>“Izuru, are you okay?” she asked, sitting next to him. After a moment, during which time he stayed silent, she put a hand on his back. “Izuru?”</p><p>He looked up at her. “I… need help.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked, a bit panicked. “Do you feel sick? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“I don’t know what this is,” he said. “... I went out today. I watched you and your class.”</p><p>“Izuru!” she scolded. “You gotta stay inside! What if someone had seen you!”</p><p>“I wanted to see… but after I saw I felt… strange.”</p><p>“Strange?” Chisa asked. “Wait… tell me exactly what happened.”</p><p>“I was watching your class, I saw everyone smiling with you,” Izuru said with a shrug. “I had the thought that it should be me, I should be in your class.”</p><p>“Oh, Izuru…” Chisa smiled sadly. “That’s just envy.”</p><p>“Envy?” he looked shocked, and then straightened up, looking at his hands. “That’s what it feels like?”</p><p>“You felt kinda sick and prickly and stuff, right?” Chisa asked. “And you wanted something that someone else had. That’s alright, it happens to all of us.”</p><p>“Not to me…” he shook his head. “Then what was it when I saw that girl? The one you were talking to, with the hairclip.”</p><p>Chisa stiffened. “Chiaki?” Looking at him like this, scared and vulnerable from one stray emotion, eyes wide and questioning… he looked so much like Hajime, and yet not at all like him. “... it was probably just the same thing.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“But this is progress!” Chisa said. “You felt something! And we worked it out together!”</p><p>“I didn’t like it,” Izuru said, deadpan. </p><p>“Feelings don’t always feel good, but it’s better than ghosting your way through life never feeling anything at all, trust me.” Chisa rubbed his back reassuringly. “You did good. I mean, aside from sneaking out, you really shouldn’t do that.”</p><p>“I wanted to.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s dangerous,” Chisa said. She made a small surprised noise as Izuru brushed off her hand and stood.</p><p>“How is it any different?” he asked, staring down at her. Some of his hair had come lose from the ribbon, and drifted down over his face. “Sitting in my room waiting to be tested, sitting here waiting to be safe. I could leave whenever I wanted to and no one could stop me, why should I stay?”</p><p>Chisa frowned, and then stood to meet his gaze. </p><p>“You know…” she said. “The ribbon looks good on you. Can I…?” </p><p>He didn’t move or protest as she fixed his hair, tying it back neatly. </p><p>“You’re right,” she said, tying the bow. “It’s not fair, and if you wanted to leave I couldn’t stop you. But there is a difference. You’re smart, too smart to not notice how this is different. I want you to have your freedom someday soon, but if they find out you’re here they’ll find a way to take you back and I don’t know how well I could protect you.”</p><p>Izuru looked at his feet quietly.</p><p>“Maybe we can compromise, find a way to beat your cabin fever without tempting fate.” she walked back to face him again and put a hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry. This sucks, huh?”</p><p>Izuru didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Are you angry?” she asked. “It’s understandable.”</p><p>“That’s too many feelings for one day,” he said, resting his forehead on the heel of his palm like he was nursing a headache. “I don’t know what to do with them.”</p><p>“You find a way to feel them, let them out,” Chisa said. “Write an angry note, yell really loud, punch a pillow! Just don’t punch holes in my walls.”</p><p>He let out a tense breath and shrugged, before sitting back down on the couch.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, is that it?” she asked. “Don’t trap it all inside yourself!”</p><p>“I’m tired,” he said. “I’ll be angry tomorrow.”</p><p>“Scheduled breakdowns, I should try that,” Chisa joked. “Hey… you know, if you’re envious of my class… I could assign you some homework here.”</p><p>“No,” he said, grimacing. </p><p>“Teasing!” she patted his head with a grin. “What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“I want to cook.”</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>He nodded. “I want to… try something new.”</p><p>She smiled, a surge of pride coming over her.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll show you the ropes!” she said. “C’mon! To the kitchen!”</p><p>Izuru let her drag him to the kitchen, and was silent as she picked a recipe and started explaining it to him. </p><p>“And it’s really good if you… wait…” she paused in washing the vegetables. “You, uh, probably don’t need me to teach you anything about this, huh? With your talent and all.”</p><p>“... I don’t mind,” Izuru said, though he was correcting her instructions as he went.</p><p>They cooked together for awhile, and though Izuru was quiet and frowning the whole time, Chisa felt like there was something different in his energy. She suddenly had the urge to pat his head, though she had to stand on her tip-toes to do so. </p><p>Izuru paused, eyes widening for a second, before he looked at her quizzically, seeming more confused when she giggled at his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junko Enoshima had big plans for this school, plans that until now had hinged on the big bad secret they had hidden away.</p><p>"Mukuro!" She snapped her fingers and pointed to the unfortunate man tied to the chair and screaming in pain in front of her. "Does this guy look like a liar to you?"</p><p>Mukuro was sharpening her knife, and at her sister's question she walked over to the man with the blade still in hand.</p><p>"Please…" the man sobbed. "He's gone… he's gone, no one knows where he is…"</p><p>He made a strangled sound as Mukuro tilted his chin up with the tip of her knife.</p><p>"Sounds honest to me," she said. "Someone like him would have cracked long ago if they were lying."</p><p>"Ugh, that's so not the news I wanted to hear!" Junko groaned. "The hell am I supposed to do now?"</p><p>"I don't think we ever really needed Kamukura," Mukuro said with a shrug. In one swift motion she plunged her knife into the man's throat and pulled it back, leaving him choking on his own blood. </p><p>"I didn't ask you to come so you could think!" Junko shouted, stamping a high he on the ground. "I brought you to be the muscle!"</p><p>"This situation doesn't call for muscle… yet." She wiped her knife on her pants and lifted it up to look at her reflection. "Let me look for Kamukura. If you say you need him, I trust you."</p><p>"Damn right you trust me," Junko huffed. "I thought you were about to flush our sisterly bond down the shitter there for a second."</p><p>"I'll always trust you," Mukuro swore. </p><p>"Then trust I'll be super pissed if we don't get this show on the road." Junko walked back over to the desk and started clicking away at the computer, undoubtedly searching for how to plan their next move.</p><p>Mukuro took one last look at the corpse before leaving to attend to her mission.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This is a bad idea,” Sakakura growled.</p><p>“Lighten up, couple of ultimates on the town incognito, what could go wrong?” Chisa said, punching his arm. </p><p>“And what did Munakata say about this?”</p><p>“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Chisa looked confident and serious for a moment, and then suddenly nervous. “I mean, so long as nothing bad happens anyway.”</p><p>“Nothing bad will happen.”</p><p>Izuru, deadpan and monotone as always, was currently zipping up a jacket as he walked over the table. He accidentally got a bit of his hair caught in the zipper as he did, and after a small sound of distress, regarded the incident as surprising and therefore worth his time. He fiddled with it a moment, before Chisa noticed and came over to help him.</p><p>“You know, we could cut this for you,” she said, freeing his hair. </p><p>“No!” he said, strangely determined about it.</p><p>“You can’t really like having all that.” Sakakura raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it heavy? Don’t you get hot?”</p><p>“I have trouble keeping mine tangle free and clean as is,” Chisa agreed.</p><p>“No,” he repeated, pulling his hair behind himself almost defensively.</p><p>“Damn, kid, we’re not going to force you,” Sakakura said, folding his arms over his chest. “Don’t come crying when your hair gets stuck in an escalator.”</p><p>“I would never get stuck in an escalator.” Izuru glared at him. “And I do not cry.”</p><p>“Alright, boys,” Chisa chuckled. “Let’s not fight, we’ve got a full night of sneaking around ahead of us!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey look! It’s almost as ugly as Mikan!” Hiyoko pointed to a monster mask and snickered. Mikan wailed, stammering something about not being a monster. </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Chisa sighed, shooing Hiyoko away. “Can we all just be nice for a night?”</p><p>The light of a camera flash went off as Mahiru snapped a candid of Nagito and Chiaki both playing a carnival game together. Nagito tripped, his throw going wide and the ball knocking over not just the bottles but also the man running the booth. Chiaki stifled a laugh and helped him up before accepting the prize. A little ways over Fuyuhiko started grumbling about something under his breath, only for Peko to whisper something back that made him chuckle. </p><p>Watching her class made Chisa beam, she only wished that Izuru could come out of the shadows and spend time with all the others. She could see him with Sakakura off in the distance, the pair of them talking about something. No doubt something that would become an arguement. </p><p>“Ms. Yukizome!” she heard one of her students start shouting.</p><p>“I’m coming!” she sighed, though her smile didn’t fade.</p><p>Izuru watched as she ran off to attend to her students, his neutral mood quickly becoming a bad one.</p><p>“Stare anymore and you’ll burn a hole through her head,” Sakakura said. </p><p>Izuru ignored him, and tried to walk closer to the scene.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” Sakakura put a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t be seen, remember?”</p><p>Izuru could easily shake him off, not to mention kill him in ten different ways, but Chisa had asked them to get along. </p><p>“Look… I know this is a shit deal,” Sakakura sighed. “But it’s your deal, so man up and deal, okay? Just for now.”</p><p>“Hm.” Izuru made a discontented noise and paced a bit.</p><p>“Try to enjoy yourself,” Sakakura said. “You can’t exactly get out every night.”</p><p>Izuru kept glaring around, and eventually his eyes fell on the one person Chisa hoped he would avoid seeing that night.</p><p>“It’s kinda like <em> Galactic Imposters </em>,” Chiaki explained, showing the game to a crowd of her classmates. </p><p>Izuru took a curious step forward, and just as Sakakura was about to stop him again, he noticed a familiar face approaching. </p><p>“... Munakata?” </p><p>Munakata was indeed headed his way, and his early return was enough to distract Sakakura long enough for Izuru to slip away.</p><p>"Sakakura," he greeted his friend. "How are things here?"</p><p>"Nothing's happened yet, but that's just it… <em> yet </em>. Chisa's pushing her luck with this damn kid, I'm worried."</p><p>"You have to admire her spirit though," Munakata chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe you do," Sakakura shot right back with a smirk.</p><p>"So, where is he?" Munakata asked. "I have some questions."</p><p>"He's right h-" Sakakura stared at the empty air he was pointing at, and after a moment of surprise, burned with rage. "Shit!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuru watched Chisa’s class from the shadows, red eyes narrowing.</p><p>“C’mon!” Kazuichi complained, trying to shake off the hamsters gnawing at his sleeve. The resounding laugh rang in Izuru’s ears, until he felt he had to shake his head to get the sound out.</p><p>“Hey…” Chiaki reached out her hands, and the hamsters readily ran into them. She handed them back to Gundham, who made a comment about her spiritual resistance. </p><p>Izuru watched her, wondering why it was that everytime he saw this girl he felt just a bit sick to his stomach.</p><p>“Come join up with us later!” Mahiru waved to Chiaki. The group seemed to be moving on, but the ultimate gamer hung back a moment.</p><p>Izuru watched the group run off, and followed his curiosity forward.</p><p>“Those guys…” Chiaki sighed. She then felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and turned around to see a pale boy with his hood up standing behind her. “Oh!”</p><p>Izuru stared at her, trying to figure out what it was about this stranger that intrigued him.</p><p>"Uh… are you okay?" Chiaki asked, eyes narrowing. "Wait… Hajime?"</p><p>"... no."</p><p>"Hajime!" She said more desperate this time, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "It's you!"</p><p>He stared at her a moment, deciding she must have known his past self. </p><p>"No, it's not," he said, but he made no move to shake her off. "Sorry."</p><p>His apology was flat and without substance, and Chiaki's face fell looking at him.</p><p>"What happened to you?"</p><p>"Izuru!"</p><p>He looked over, and Chisa was staring at him wide eyed. She almost looked afraid. Chiaki whipped her head around to look too, which is when Izuru slid from her grasp and vanished into the shadows.</p><p>"... Ms. Yukizome?" Chiaki asked, studying the horror and guilt on her teacher's face. </p><p>"Oh no." Chisa felt her heart go double time in panic. Chiaki was looking at her with wide confused eyes, and Izuru had vanished. </p><p>"You know him," Chiaki said quietly, and then she pointed at Chisa accusingly, speaking louder. "You know him! And you knew! You knew where Hajime was this whole time?"</p><p>"Not the whole time! Keep your voice down," Chisa whispered, putting a finger to her lips.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Chiaki asked, wiping at the little tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "What's happened to him?"</p><p>"Oh… Chiaki I…" Chisa shook off the emotion. She had to keep Izuru safe. She put her hands on Chiaki's shoulders. "Listen. I didn't tell you because no one can know. I'm sorry, I know that hurt you, but you have to believe me. Hajime… Izuru, he has to stay hidden for now."</p><p>"I don't understand…"</p><p>"I would explain more but it would put you in danger," Chisa said sadly. "The less you know the better, for you and him." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Chiaki's tears. "I promise, this won't be the last time you see him, so long as we can keep him secret, okay?"</p><p>Chiaki frowned, but nodded. "I trust you… not as much now that I know you lied but… you had good reasons, I think. So I trust you."</p><p>"That's my girl." Chisa smiled. "As for my boy, he is getting such a talking to!"</p><p>Chiaki tilted her head in confusion, and watched as Chisa ran off towards where Izuru had vanished.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuru felt wrong, like his brain was failing. It kept reaching for something that wasn't there anymore. He was stumbling through the trees trying to figure it out, the girl's face burned into his memory.</p><p> Before he could even begin to process it he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"What did we tell you about running off?" Sakakura growled.</p><p>Startled, and startled by the fact that he <em> could </em> be startled as distracted as he was, Izuru flipped Sakakura onto his back and put him in a hold, his arm in his hands and his boot on his back.</p><p>"Juzo!" Munakata reached into his jacket with a grimace, and with a flick of his wrist extended his sword.</p><p>Izuru's eyes narrowed at the weapon.</p><p>"What the hell are you all doing?" Chisa shouted. She followed Izuru's line of sight to the sword. "Kyosuke, put it away."</p><p>"He has Juzo!"</p><p>"Put it away!" She ordered.</p><p>Kyosuke made a frustrated sound, but did as he was told. As soon as he did, the tension left Izuru's posture and he let Sakakura go.</p><p>"Izuru!" Chisa walked past a furious and embarrassed Sakakura to grab the boy by the shoulders and give him a good shake. "You promised! You promised you'd follow the rules! I risked a lot to do this for you!"</p><p>Izuru stared at her impassively.</p><p>Chisa sighed. "We should all go home. It's not safe standing around here like this. Besides, we have a lot to talk about."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Where is the facility you came from?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Do you know who was in charge of the project?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Why won't he talk to me?" Munakata asked Chisa.</p><p>Izuru sat on the couch, all three adults standing before him. He was playing his game, and not saying a word. </p><p>"Sometimes he gets non-verbal," Chisa explained. "Don't push him, he'll talk in his own time."</p><p>"We don't have time! Even less time thanks to his stunt!" Sakakura growled. "He'll talk now!"</p><p>He tried to take the game away from Izuru, but Izuru just dodged his movements easily without ever once looking away from the video game.</p><p>Chisa pulled Sakakura back and fixed him with a stern look before pointing to the dining room. The other two adults followed her to the table, and Izuru watched them go out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"He's been through a lot, and he doesn't remember half of it," Chisa said once she'd made everyone tea and had them calm down. "To us he's a secret that could secure our triumph or spell our downfall, but to him… he has no idea who he is yet. His identity was erased to make room for <em> talent </em> to make him <em> useful. </em>He has to build it all back up again from scratch. Can you imagine? All the power in the world at your fingertips, but no understanding of yourself?"</p><p>"... it must be difficult," Munakata said.</p><p>"I tried to get into contact with the Hinata family." Chisa frowned. "Apparently, Hajime told them the school had offered to make him part of a study for the reserve course, that he'd be staying at the school even during breaks for the next few years."</p><p>"They didn't get suspicious when he never called or wrote?" Sakakura asked.</p><p>Chisa frowned. "... do you know the kind of people who raise people like Hajime Hinata? A boy who has years ahead of him to find his calling and joy, but gives it all up for one dangerous chance at talent?"</p><p>"They wanted a success, not a son," Munakata guessed.</p><p>"It's why they sent him to Hope's Peak in the first place." Chisa fidgeted with her tea cup. "They didn't seem bothered to hear their son was 'missing.' Said they'd leave his fate up to the school."</p><p>"Damn," Sakakura swore. "Assholes."</p><p>"Hajime, Izuru, whoever that kid is and will be, he needs someone's help," Chisa said. "He reminds me of my students. He has so much potential in him, so much life needing to be lived, he just needs to be shown he's worth it and that he can decide what he wants for himself."</p><p>"He seemed to decide what he wanted okay today," Sakakura snorted. "Running off to talk to girls."</p><p>"I should have told him the truth about Chiaki, he wouldn't have been curious then," Chisa sighed.</p><p>"You can't blame yourself." Munakata put a hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling his behavior is hard to predict."</p><p>"Beneath the school."</p><p>All three of them jumped and turned to where Izuru was standing, hair loose and dangling by his ankles. He stared at them, his game hanging loosely in his hand. "The facility. There is a network of tunnels and buildings beneath Hope's Peak. That's where I came from."</p><p>"Beneath the school?" Sakakura asked. "Tch. Some real supervillain shit."</p><p>"How do we get there?" Munakata asked.</p><p>"There are many entrances. I can show you." Izuru walked back to the living room, retrieving his jacket and stepping into his shoes.</p><p>"Whoa, wait, now?" Sakakura asked. "Munakata, shouldn't we make a plan?" </p><p>"We should, but there's no harm in locating the entrance." Munakata stood and joined Izuru by the door. "If we're going to bring them down we'll need evidence, and the evidence is down there."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, this is where I found you," Chisa realized as Izuru led them towards an old storage shed.</p><p>"In there? Are you kidding?" Sakakura grumbled, looking about them tensely for wandering eyes.</p><p>"Follow." Izuru went inside and headed straight for the back wall. He reached into his pocket and pressed a stolen key card to a patch of what had appeared to be wood until it lit up red and beeped at his touch.</p><p>Izuru sighed heavily, as though each movement exhausted him. He gestured for Chisa, and she approached. </p><p>"Pen."</p><p>"This?" She asked, pulling her pen from her pocket. </p><p>Izuru took it, and pried the scanner up so he could grip it with his fingers and fully remove it from the wall. He fidgeted with the inner wiring, holding the key card between his teeth until his work was done. Then he replaced the scanner and swiped the card again.</p><p>The scanner lit up green, and the floor shook a little as a door opened up in the ground just to Izuru's right.</p><p>"From now on this will get you in." He handed the key card to Chisa. </p><p>"Good work, Izuru!" She said proudly, shooting him a thumbs up.</p><p>Izuru looked down towards the stairs descending into darkness. "..."</p><p>"Let's move before we're found," Sakakura said, still watching the door to the shed.</p><p>"I want to go get something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Izuru pointed at the stairs. "There's something I'm missing. It's down there, I want it."</p><p>"So not the time!" Sakakura hissed.</p><p>"Can you do it without being seen?" Chisa asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Izuru nodded.</p><p>"Okay, you've got five minutes," she said.</p><p>"What?" Sakakura exclaimed, looking to Munakata for support.</p><p>"I don't think either of them is going to listen to a no," Munakata sighed.</p><p>Chisa's heart pounded as Izuru approached the stairs. She squeezed her hands tight so they wouldn't shake.</p><p>"Good luck," she told him.</p><p>"I have that talent," Izuru confirmed, stepping into the darkness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was far too easy to exploit the cameras' blind spots, and anyone still working in the lab that had lost its guinea pig was too loud to ever surprise him. </p><p>So many people were so loud, always talking. If they just shut up maybe they'd have a shot. He decided he should tell Sakakura that when he got back.</p><p>Truthfully, he didn't know what he was looking for. It was just that something drew him down there, something he needed to take home with him. He didn't often have a 'gut instinct' so he was intrigued enough to follow it.</p><p>He made his way to a room just outside the main operating room. For a moment he froze there, feeling strangely uncomfortable. He almost wanted to bolt in the opposite direction, and for a moment his head was full of shouted pleas and the sensation of restraints chafing his wrists.</p><p>Then it was gone, and he was entering the room.</p><p>There were a few objects inside. He found a pile of clothes sitting on the table, a school uniform. There was a duffel bag too, and when he peeked inside he saw more clothes and a few books. He also found a console like the one he had at home. He pocketed it, but he felt it wasn't what he was looking for.</p><p>Finally his eyes came to rest on a Manila folder, tucked away on a shelf. He pulled it down and opened it, revealing a file.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Hajime Hinata </p><p>Age: 16</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't interested in the rest so he skipped it, skimming through the pages as he searched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Patient is growing increasingly erratic, possible psychological consequences… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...injured himself and the surgeon today, restraints will now be used during all... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...access to personal items is completely forbidden, as it triggers recall and causes distress… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...completely lobotomized, his personality was erased but he is no longer a danger to himself or others. The project is progressing quickly… </em>
</p><p>Suddenly there it was, clipped to the back of the folder with a paperclip. There was a sticky note next to it which read:</p><p>
  <em> He asked me to keep it safe, I felt guilty refusing even if he can't have it back. </em>
</p><p>It was a photograph.</p><p>Izuru pulled the photo out from under the clip and stared at it. </p><p>Chiaki was close to the camera, it was clear she was taking the picture. She was smiling back at a boy Izuru recognized, a boy who was using his face to grimace dramatically as he pointed to the game over screen on his console. They were both standing in front of a fountain, the sun was setting.</p><p>It had been a nice day.</p><p>Izuru slipped the picture into his pocket, and then closed the folder. He should take it to the others, it was valuable evidence. </p><p>Before he turned around he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and he dodged the knife just in time.</p><p>It pierced the folder, sending paper bits scattering and pinning it to the opposite wall. His attacker stood in the doorway, and she was aiming a gun at him.</p><p>"You have to come with me," she said.</p><p>Izuru's eyes narrowed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chisa glanced at her phone again, nervously.</p><p>"It's been five minutes, where are you?" She whispered to herself.</p><p>As if summoned by her words, the door to the stairs suddenly opened, and Izuru came running out.</p><p>"There you are! Let's-" </p><p>Chisa's words died on her tongue as the girl leapt out after him, throwing a knife that Izuru caught in mid-air and tossed back. </p><p>She barely dodged it, but she managed. </p><p>She was wearing a mask over the bottom half of her face, hiding her features. Her eyes, however, were visible and sharp. </p><p>She pulled another gun and fired at Izuru. He just stepped away from the bullets, hair flying each time he moved.</p><p>"Shit!" Sakakura and Munakata leapt into action, but the girl avoided their attacks. She was entirely focused on Izuru.</p><p>Izuru didn't seem to be fleeing, but he kept moving towards the outside with every attack he dodged. </p><p>Mukuro growled in frustration, he was toying with her. He was barely fighting back and he didn't look the least bit concerned.</p><p>They ran outside, and once Mukuro's feet hit the grass Izuru was on the offensive.</p><p>He lunged for her, and while she was able to block his first punch, she never saw the second one coming.</p><p>They traded blows, though Mukuro knew she was getting in way less than he was. He had more tactics than her, more talent, but she'd been doing this for far longer than him and she was the best at what she did.</p><p>She managed to slash a knife across his chest, superficial damage but it still drew blood.</p><p>It also opened his jacket and sent the picture flying.</p><p>"Hh." Izuru made a sound of distress and reached for it, but Mukuro was slashing at him again so he dodged backwards.</p><p>"I can't find an opening," Munakata said through gritted teeth. "They're moving too fast."</p><p>Chisa shook her head and tried to run to Izuru to help him. Sakakura managed to grab her and hold her back.</p><p>Mukuro finally made a fatal mistake, stepping just a little too close to Izuru and giving him the chance to sweep her legs out from underneath her.</p><p>She hit the ground hard, the air driven from her lungs. </p><p>"What do you want with me?" Izuru asked, only half caring about the answer. The only interesting thing here was the fight, and now that he'd analyzed her moves it would stop being interesting.</p><p>"... consider it a proposition," Mukuro said, her hand sliding subtly over something on the ground.</p><p>"Not interested," Izuru said.</p><p>"Then I'll ask again later," she said, rolling to the side and leaping to her feet before making an escape.</p><p>Izuru watched her go, and as the others gathered around him he explained. "I wanted to see where she would flee to. She's not stupid enough to lead us right back to her base, but as I thought, she headed towards the dorms. She's a student."</p><p>"Figures," Sakakura spat.</p><p>Suddenly Izuru's eyes went wide, and he started patting down his jacket before searching the ground.</p><p>"Izuru?" Chisa asked. "Hey, we should get that cut fixed up. Come on… hey… is everything alright?"</p><p>Izuru fell into a seated position, his back turned to her. Chisa watched as his head fell into his hands. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing, because she never expected him to do it.</p><p>Izuru's shoulders shook with quiet sobs, and one hand yanked hard at his hair while the other covered his face like he could force the tears back into his eyes.</p><p>"Izuru?" Chisa asked, panicked, and running over to his side.</p><p>"She took it," he sobbed, moving his hand to his mouth so he could bite down on it and silence his sobs. It didn't work, and he gasped for breath before speaking again. "She took it!"</p><p>Chisa didn't know what he was talking about, but her heart broke. He sounded scared, lonely, despairing… </p><p>She gently pulled him closer, expecting him to remain stiff in her arms as he always did when she showed any affection. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her shoulder, still crying.</p><p>"I've got you," she said, stroking his hair. "It's okay. Hey, don't do that, don't hurt yourself." She caught the hand he had yanking at his hair and untangled it from the dark locks. "I've got you. It's okay to cry, don't try to stop yourself."</p><p>He felt like he was breaking apart, like there was so much inside him he would explode. He wasn't in control of his actions, the world was blurry with tears so he shut his eyes and buried his face in Chisa's shoulder to block it all out. He didn't understand what this was, but it <em> ached </em>.</p><p>Sakakura and Munakata approached slowly, and after a moment Sakakura knelt down and put a hand on Izuru's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Knock Knock, Who's Hiding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my forgetting that Nagito wasn't supposed to be here at this point opened up a whole new set of plot points for me a;sldkfj</p>
<p>Also take care, this chapters is where things start to get as bloody as the show, make sure to take care of yourself while reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minute they were inside Izuru slid off Sakakura’s shoulders and swayed where he stood. Chisa reached out a hand to steady him, which was good because he collapsed into her arms. </p>
<p>They lay him down on the futon, Chisa’s stomach churning with worry. </p>
<p>“He’s really not used to this, huh?” Sakakura said, and Chisa was surprised to see him looking down at Izuru with that same worry. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised. When Izuru had been unable to stop crying, Sakakura had hoisted him up and carried him home, Izuru sniffling with his head pressed to Sakakura’s back the whole time. </p>
<p>“He’s feeling these emotions for the first time in his life, and so intensely,” Chisa said. “He has no experience with handling them. His mind is grown, but when it comes to emotions it’s like you broke a baby’s favorite toy right in front of its face and then called it a mean name.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let him hear you calling him a baby,” Sakakura snorted. “I’ll side with him if that argument starts.”</p>
<p>“Pffft.” Chisa bumped his shoulder with hers.</p>
<p>“So, we have a new enemy to consider.”</p>
<p>They both turned at Munakata’s voice. He was standing at the dining room table, staring down at it as though it were a war table complete with map. “If the student body is involved in this somehow, things become a lot more complicated.”</p>
<p>“Do you think she was part of the project?” Sakakura asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Chisa said. “Izuru didn’t seem to recognize her, and she fought differently from him so it’s unlikely she’s another test subject. I’d say our best bet is to look at the student registry and find someone whose ultimate involves combat.”</p>
<p>“This shit is out of control,” Sakakura sighed. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Junko was tying her hair up when Mukuro set the picture down on the desk next to her. </p>
<p>“Jesus! Don’t scare me like that!” Junko shouted, kicking out at Mukuro. Then she looked at the picture. “... okay, what the hell is this exactly?”</p>
<p>“That,” Mukuro pointed to Hajime in the picture. “Is Izuru Kamukura. Before he became Izuru Kamukura.”</p>
<p>“I told you to bring me Kamukura, not his old scrapbook photos,” Junko huffed.</p>
<p>“He overpowered me,” Mukuro sat through gritted teeth. “But I was able to grab that. He seemed attached to it, and I think it has to do with her.” she pointed at Chiaki.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Junko considered the picture. “Well, maybe you’re not useless after all, Mukuro. I think I’m gonna skip class today, go pay a visit to one of the upperclassmen.”</p>
<p>She opened the drawer on her desk and pulled out a hairpin, and then used it to viciously stab the photo, tacking it to the wall. </p>
<p>Chiaki Nanami smiled back at her from the photograph.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Chisa waved them off with a smile. </p>
<p>Chiaki sighed, and slid her backpack on. She avoided Chisa’s eyes as she left the room, she didn’t have the energy for a pitying smile right now. </p>
<p>She left the classroom and headed for the dorms, but she’d barely turned the corner on the hallway before a high heel slammed into the wall next to her and blocked her path.</p>
<p>“Eh?” Chiaki squeaked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Hey, girl!” Junko waved cheerily, lowering her leg. “Got a minute?”</p>
<p>They walked to the fountain together at Junko’s request, and Chiaki sat on the bench feeling a bit uneasy. Junko sat next to her, and then dug around in her pockets. </p>
<p>“Recognize this?” she asked, pulling out the photo. </p>
<p>Chiaki’s eyes went wide. “Wha… how did you?” she gasped, taking the picture. “I gave this to Hajime!”</p>
<p>“Is that the hunk standing behind you in the picture?” Junko asked. “My sister found this, some dude with like <em> super </em> long hair dropped it.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen him?” Chiaki asked, practically leaping into Junko’s personal space. </p>
<p>“Mukuro did,” Junko corrected her. “You seem really excited about this guy, mind if I ask what’s up with that?”</p>
<p>Chiaki grew silent and looked at the picture. Somehow she felt like she shouldn’t trust this girl but… she’d seen Hajime. </p>
<p>“He’s my friend,” Chiaki said. “Something happened to him, I don’t know what, and he vanished. I’ve been trying to find him…”</p>
<p>The sound of sniffling drew Chiaki’s attention, and she was surprised to see Junko wiping away tears. “Wow, that’s so tragic,” she said through the tears. “Your loyalty is so admirable.”</p>
<p>“He’s my best friend,” Chiaki said. “I can’t just leave him.”</p>
<p>“So it’s decided!” Junko jumped up, tears already gone. She put one hand on her hip and pointed at Chiaki with the other. “We’ll find Hajime together.”</p>
<p>“What?” Chiaki stammered. “W… why…?”</p>
<p>“It breaks my heart to see two good friends separated,” Junko said. “And since my sister has already seen him around, I’m sure her and I can find him again.”</p>
<p>“... you’d really help me?” Chiaki asked, thinking about Chisa. </p>
<p>Junko extended her hand for Chiaki to take. “The name’s Junko Enoshima,” she said. “And I’m going to reunite you with Hajime.”</p>
<p>Chiaki considered, and then with a look of determination she decided she couldn’t hesitate or wait around any longer. She had to act. If Ms. Yukizome wouldn’t give her answers, then she’d find them herself.</p>
<p>“Chiaki Nanami.” She took Junko’s hand. “I’m grateful for the help.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izuru woke up feeling drained, his eyes puffy. He sat up and rubbed at them for a second before looking around. He could feel the slight pull of bandages around his chest, where he’d sustained that minor knife wound.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Sakakura waved from the couch. “Chisa’s at work.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I figured I’d stay so you didn’t wake up alone, not that it matters I’m sure,” Sakakura sighed. “You’d be alright, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>Sakakura watched as Izuru stared into space, and then sighed. </p>
<p>“Hey uh… you wanna uh… you wanna teach me how to play that game you’re always nose deep in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m home!” Chisa called, opening the door with her hip, arms full of groceries. She immediately froze with surprise at the scene in front of her.</p>
<p>Izuru and Sakakura were sitting on the couch together, each of them with a handheld game, clearly playing something together. Sakakura was swearing and swaying slightly as if moving in real life would help him move in the game. </p>
<p>“Am I interrupting a tournament?” she chuckled, setting the groceries on the floor and walking over.</p>
<p>“Yes. Hush,” Sakakura said. “I’m trying to focus.”</p>
<p>“He has been trying to beat me for two hours and forty-seven minutes now,” Izuru said, and as he did Sakakura suddenly cried out in defeat and slumped back onto the couch. Izuru watched him, and then looked back at Chisa. “He has been unsuccessful.”</p>
<p>“Well, go easy on him,” she said, unable to resist the urge to ruffle Izuru’s hair. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“... empty.” Izuru placed a hand on his chest, fingers curling around into the fabric of his shirt. </p>
<p>“A good cry can do that sometimes,” Chisa said. “Izuru, you said that girl took something from you. What was it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing important.” Izuru set aside his game and left the couch, picking up the groceries and carrying them to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Chisa frowned, but she didn’t push him. She figured whatever it was, it was what he’d gone into the facility to retrieve. Whatever it was, it was probably important to him, regardless of what he said. She thought to herself about what it could be as Izuru put away the groceries, keeping some things out in order to make dinner. </p>
<p>“Sakakura.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Sakakura looked up when Izuru said his name.</p>
<p>Izuru pointed to the cutting board and the vegetables he’d set up. “Chop.”</p>
<p>“What? Are you giving me orders, kid?” Sakakura huffed.</p>
<p>Izuru shrugged. “If you want dinner…”</p>
<p>“I gotta work for it, huh?” Sakakura came over and started washing the vegetables, despite his attitude. “And I bet Chisa doesn’t have to lift a finger, huh? That how it is? Playing favorites?”</p>
<p>Chisa beamed at the teasing, stifling a laugh as Izuru rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Mahiru.”</p>
<p>Mahiru, who had been outside taking pictures, heard Fuyuhiko call for her and turned around. He was walking over to her, and he looked serious. </p>
<p>“Fuyuhiko, what’s up?” she asked.</p>
<p>“We gotta talk,” he said, jerking his head to a more secluded space. “Now.”</p>
<p>Once they’d stepped away, Fuyuhiko sighed, crossing his arms and looking up at Mahiru. “You know what’s been going on, and I know my sister can be a piece of work, but your girlfriend is starting something dangerous.”</p>
<p>“What do you know about Sato?” Mahiru asked, taking a step back. Fuyuhiko glared at her, but his gaze softened. </p>
<p>“I’m not trying to pick a fight,” he said. “I want to stop one. I think the best outcome here is for us to talk to them, get them to lay off.”</p>
<p>“... you mean… you’re not mad?” Mahiru asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t exactly be mad at someone who cares about you standing up for your sake,” Fuyuhiko said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’d do the same thing if I saw somebody bugging you. Still, I can’t let my sister get hurt, so I need you to talk to Sato.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will,” Mahiru promised. “Thanks, Fuyuhiko. I mean it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Fuyuhiko said, starting to walk away. “Let’s just keep this under wraps for now, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mahiru agreed. “I’ll see you in class.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Chisa looked around the classroom with a frown. </p>
<p>There was someone missing, someone who never missed class, someone with serious ties to the danger unfolding. </p>
<p>“Has anyone here seen Chiaki?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, nah,” Kazuichi said. “That’s weird, right?”</p>
<p>“She has never missed a class before,” Gundham agreed.</p>
<p>“This is worrying…” Nagito frowned thoughtfully. </p>
<p>“I hope she’s okay…” Chisa sighed. </p>
<p>“Hey, maybe we should go look for her!” Kazuichi said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like when you rounded all us up, teach!” Akane chimed in. </p>
<p>“Oh, you guys.” Chisa smiled. “I love how much you want to help your classmate but… this isn’t something we should go poking around about…”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Fuyuhiko sat up, taking his feet off the desk and suddenly looking suspicious. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing to worry about,” Chisa lied. “But… just keep an eye out, okay?”</p>
<p>“We’ll leave no stone unturned!” Nekomaru shouted. </p>
<p>“No, seriously, don’t go looking,” Chisa said. “Just let me know if you do <em> happen </em> to see her.”</p>
<p>“We don’t abandon our own,” Fuyuhiko said. </p>
<p>“She’s probably just sick!” Chisa insisted. </p>
<p>“If so, then what’s the harm in looking for her?” Nagito asked. He was smiling, but his eyes narrowed. </p>
<p>“Let’s just start class for now, okay?” Chisa sighed, feeling a headache coming on. She hated lying to her students, especially when they were so eager to help.</p>
<p>Mikan hadn’t spoken up, but she fidgeted nervously with her pencil as she thought about Chiaki. She’d always been so nice to her, tried to help her build her confidence. If she was sick, Mikan decided she should pay her a visit. She could help.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chiaki was playing a game.</p>
<p>Her eyes were glued to the widescreen in front of her, thumbs tapping away as she guided a black and white bear through the obstacles before him. </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re like super good at that,” Junko said, entering the room with a cooler of energy drinks under one arm. “No wonder you’re the ultimate gamer.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Chiaki yawned, and paused the game. “Any news about Hajime?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Junko sighed sadly, setting the cooler down. She grabbed an energy drink and tossed it over to Chiaki. “Mukuro’s been running through the parts of this place that aren’t abandoned, trying to find more clues. Speaking of, how do you like the new digs?”</p>
<p>She was referring to the room she’d set up for Chiaki, insisting that the search would go faster if she was hidden from prying eyes like that of her teacher. The facility wasn’t the only part of the underground world beneath the school, there were more sections that hadn’t been used in years, that the scientists never bothered visiting. That’s where Junko had made her lair, and where she’d set up about a dozen different consoles to keep Chiaki’s mind occupied. </p>
<p>“They’re nice,” Chiaki said with a sleepy smile, cracking open the energy drink. “You’ve been really nice to me so far… there’s nothing you want out of this?”</p>
<p>“I’m just an interested party,” Junko said. “I mean, if the stuff my sister found is right then we got a serious scifi horror story on our hands! Human experimentation and junk? Not to mention the slow burn romance on the side of you looking for poor Hajime.”</p>
<p>“I just hope he’s okay…” Chiaki frowned. “I should go look for him…”</p>
<p>“Well wait a tick on that, alright?” Junko said. “Mukuro’s snagging some of your stuff from your room, you’ve been wearing those clothes for two days now and you don’t wanna meet up with Hajime smelling all musty.”</p>
<p>Speaking of the devil, Junko heard the door open as Mukuro walked in. </p>
<p>“We have a security breach,” she said, and then she tossed Mikan to the ground. </p>
<p>Mikan squealed around the duct tape over her mouth, and wiggled against the game controller cables that had been used to tie her up. </p>
<p>“Mikan!” Chiaki gasped, and ran over to untie her. Mikan gasped as the duct tape got pulled off, and she looked up at Chiaki with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Who are these people?” she whimpered.</p>
<p>“They’re friends of mine,” Chiaki said. “I’m sorry, this shouldn’t have happened to you.”</p>
<p>Junko looked Mikan over, all tears and obedient doe eyes, and a wicked smile spread over her face. </p>
<p>“Wow, you have so many caring friends,” she said, dabbing at her eyes like she might tear up. “Here we are looking for Hajime, and this sweetheart comes looking for you!”</p>
<p>“You’re looking for Hajime?” Mikan asked. “Your friend from the reserve course?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Chiaki said, a realization dawning on her. She smiled sadly, and took Mikan’s hand. “Mikan. No one can know what we’re doing. Hajime is tied up in some bad stuff… and we have to keep it a secret. That’s why I’m hiding down here.”</p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone, I swear!” Mikan said, eyeing up Mukuro tearfully like she thought she was about to sleep with the fishes for knowing too much. </p>
<p>“I know, but it’s not safe to let you go,” Chiaki sighed. “Mikan, please… I really need to find him… please stay here with me, just until we do.”</p>
<p>Mikan looked at her class rep, meeting her gaze and seeing the pain in her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Y-yeah. Okay. I’ll stay.”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re such a good friend,” Junko said, helping Mikan to her feet. “Man, you and I are gonna get along, I can just tell.” she ran a hand through Mikan’s hair, and Mikan blushed. </p>
<p>“So, can we go look now?” Chiaki asked, taking the bag of her things from Mukuro. </p>
<p>“Actually, I was sorta thinking we’d draw him out of hiding…” Junko said, tapping a finger against her chin. “I’m coming up with a devious plan…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So, are you infringing on Chisa’s hospitality now, Sakakura?” Munakata asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“I’m just here for the food.” Sakakura replied with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>“Well that’s understandable,” Munakata chuckled. “Izuru really is the best at everything he does, huh?”</p>
<p>Chisa normally would have gotten in on the banter, but tonight her thoughts were occupied. She pushed the food around on her plate, staring down and thinking hard.</p>
<p>“Chisa.”</p>
<p>She felt a hand on hers and realized Munakata had been trying to get her attention, and was now looking at her with concern. </p>
<p>“Hm?” she dropped her fork. “Oh, sorry!”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Sakakura asked.</p>
<p>“... two of my students have gone missing,” she said. “With no warning, and no sign of them anywhere.”</p>
<p>“That’s worrying,” Munakata said sympathetically.</p>
<p>“One of them is Chiaki, the girl I mentioned,” Chisa sighed, grateful that Izuru seemed intent on eating in the living room with the book she’d given him. “Which is especially worrying given the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“You think this has something to do with the girl who attacked us?” Munakata asked. </p>
<p>“Probably. I’ve caught wind of the official search for Izuru, and it doesn’t seem like they’ve involved any other students so far,” Sakakura said. “Also worth mentioning, there’s been a few disappearances on my end too.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Security guards, board members, just vanishing.” Sakakura gritted his teeth. “And the school sweeps it under the rug. Acts like they were never here to begin with.”</p>
<p>“That might be our mystery attacker,” Munakata said. “I suspect there are two seperate parties searching for Izuru right now, his creators and this mystery person or people.”</p>
<p>“Chiaki and Mikan might be with them…” Chisa’s frown deepened. </p>
<p>“We’ll find them,” Munakata promised. “We already have some suspects lined up, right now Hope’s Peak has an ultimate bodyguard, ultimate spy, ultimate solider, an ultimate swordswoman, and an ultimate martial artist. So far we’ve eliminated the martial artist.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?”</p>
<p>“The build is very different,” Sakakura said. “Ogami is built like a brick house, our attacker was more on the lean muscle side.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll see what I can dig up on the others,” Chisa said. “One of them is in my class, it would give her an opening with Chiaki and Mikan… but I find it hard to picture Peko mixed up in all this.”</p>
<p>“What about her buddy, the yakuza?” Sakakura asked. “Could he give an order like that?”</p>
<p>“Fuyuhiko’s actually become way more… uh, himself, since Chiaki and Mikan went missing,” Chisa said. “He’s really shook up about it, I think he’d go search on his own if he could.”</p>
<p>As the adults talked, Izuru listened from the living room. They greatly underestimated the range at which he could eavesdrop, and overestimated how focused he would be on this book. He set his plate aside, dinner uneaten, and closed the book. This involved him, and it involved that girl, and thanks to the photograph and her reaction to seeing him he knew now that she was someone he’d known before becoming his new self. He had to find her, he needed more information. </p>
<p>Still, the last two times he’d slipped out Chisa had been upset. He made an irritated sound as he realized that that was something he wanted to avoid. </p>
<p>He was slowly starting to get used to emotions, but he found that they often got in the way. He knew if he left now while they were distracted he could find this girl in a heartbeat, he was sure of it. </p>
<p>But he’d also make Chisa upset, and possibly even put her in danger. She’d been kind to him. He fidgeted with his hair, frown deepening as he tried to solve his dilemma.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mikan’s heart was going to beat out of her chest.</p>
<p>Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t help but smile as she led Junko down the hallway, hand in hand. </p>
<p>“She’s right in here,” she said, gesturing to the door with a giggle. </p>
<p>“You’re just so helpful, doll,” Junko said, lifting Mikan’s chin with a manicured finger and then letting it drop. Mikan squeaked and blushed further. </p>
<p>Junko entered the lab, startling the masked girl sitting at the table.</p>
<p>Seiko squealed as the chemicals she'd been mixing spilled and exploded in a puff of red smoke.</p>
<p>"...Mikan…" she greeted her quietly, and then looked over at Junko. "... can I help you?"</p>
<p>Junko took the girl in: as timid as Mikan, but perhaps with more hidden bite. Certainly with more use.</p>
<p>"Word on the street is you can hook a gal up," Junko said, leaning over the table, teeth bared in a dangerous smile.</p>
<p>"Um… did you want some sort of drug…" Seiko's gaze darted to the floor, and she shrunk in on herself as Junko leaned forward.</p>
<p>"Mikan here told me you've got a knack for all kinds of pills and potions, including maybe ones that…" Junko leaned forward to whisper in Seiko's ear. "... do some pretty bad things."</p>
<p>"I-I don't give out anything dangerous!" Seiko insisted.</p>
<p>"I don't want anything dangerous," Junko said innocently. "Just something a little naughty. Just a little taste of that side project you've got going for your… <em> bestie </em>."</p>
<p>Seiko gasped, her blood running cold. No one was supposed to know about that.</p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone your wicked little scheme as long as you cut me in on the bargain," Junko said, Mikan nodding emphatically behind her. "Just gimme a few doses of that brainwashing juice."</p>
<p>"I-it's not brainwashing!" Seiko protested. "The drug just opens the mind up to be more suggestible! It's used to treat anxiety a-and…"</p>
<p>"And to get people to do what you want, right?" Junko asked. </p>
<p>"She said it, she said she was going to give some to Ruruka," Mikan confirmed in a sing song voice. Watching Junko was like watching fire, she felt so proud to be helping her. They'd get this drug, and it would help them bring Hajime back, Chiaki would be so happy.</p>
<p>"But I didn't!" Seiko pulled down her mask to reveal brace covered teeth, tears forming in her eyes. "I just- just thought about it! I just wanted her to be nicer…"</p>
<p>Junko rounded the table and hooked a finger into Seiko's mask, and ripped it off her face. It dangled off her finger, held just out of Seiko's reach.</p>
<p>"No one has to know," she said. "You had good intentions, so do I! Promise. You wanted to help your friend, I want to help one of mine. Do me this favor? Please?"</p>
<p>Junko slowly lowered the mask back into Seiko's hands. "It really is such a shame you didn't dose Ruruka, she'd be a lot nicer if she were more like you."</p>
<p>Seiko shuddered, replacing her mask. Junko put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.</p>
<p>"... it's in the locked cabinet, beneath the shelf with the poisons." She pulled a cord out from under her shirt, revealing a key hung round her neck. "Very end, the label says L-13."</p>
<p>Junko accepted the key Seiko lowered into her hand.</p>
<p>"Thank you for being so helpful," she said, closing her fingers around the key. "Mikan, why don't you go fetch it while Seiko here tells me how to use it?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When the other two left, Chisa took a seat next to Izuru on the couch. He was reading, but seemed unfocused.</p>
<p>“Hey, Izuru,” she said. “Have you thought about what you want to do after this?”</p>
<p>“After what?” he asked, turning the page. </p>
<p>“After we solve this mess,” Chisa said. “When the people who… created you are locked up and you don’t have to hide anymore. What would you like to do?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“Of course it matters! It’s your life! You’ll have to start living it!”</p>
<p>“I’ve only seen two sides of life,” Izuru said, idly skimming his book still. “A monotonous series of waking up, eating, working, and sleeping, endlessly keeping your body alive for no reason at all, or pain you can’t control. I don’t see the point in getting my hopes up about it.”</p>
<p>“Hope’s exactly what you need,” Chisa said softly. “Look, you happened to start off at a bad time, and sometimes that happens. People are born into bad situations, the first emotions they know are fear or despair, and it’s easy to turn that into pain or apathy, but it doesn’t have to be forever.”</p>
<p>Izuru glanced at Chisa out of the corner of his eyes as she continued to speak.</p>
<p>“With a little help, you can live that bad situation, you can hope to build a life for yourself where you can finally stop running and defending yourself, it doesn’t have to be just about keeping your body alive and blocking out the pain you can’t control. Someday, when you’re safe, you can find people and things you love.”</p>
<p>“... it sounds exhausting,” Izuru said. “Pointless…”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m just not gonna take that for an answer!” Chisa huffed, standing up. “We’ve really thrown the ‘stay inside’ rule out the window here anyway, so come on. Get your shoes on, we’re going to go do something.”</p>
<p>“Do what?” Izuru groaned, practically sinking into the couch, the picture of a petulant teenager. </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet!” Chisa shouted with a smile. “But that’s just part of the fun! We’ll figure it out when we find it, but I’m not giving up until I see some genuine joy in your eyes!”</p>
<p>“Do I have to?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Chisa bossed Izuru into getting up and throwing on one of the hooded jackets that had apparently become his disguise. Before he knew it they were walking off in search of ‘something.’</p>
<p>“Don’t look so glum!” Chisa said. “I’m sure we’ll find something that shows you emotions aren’t all bad!”</p>
<p>“I would prefer to avoid it as a whole.” Izuru grimaced. “Crying is… unpleasant.”</p>
<p>“There’s more to it than just crying, in fact I wonder if we could make you laugh…”</p>
<p>“I doubt it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have faith in me?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Pffft.” Chisa thought for a moment. “Okay, I got it. How does the ocean say hello?”</p>
<p>Izuru looked at her like he was worried she might have a head injury. “The ocean does not say anything, it’s not sentient, it’s a body of w-”</p>
<p>“Just say ‘I don’t know!’”</p>
<p>“... I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Chisa stifled a laugh and then laid the punchline on him. “It <em> waves </em>!”</p>
<p>Izuru looked at her blankly, maybe with a bit of pity. </p>
<p>“Okay, so I’m not the ultimate comedian,” she admitted. “We’ll keep trying.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t feel as though you have to. Please.”</p>
<p>Although jokes were put on the back burner for the time being, Chisa did still drag him around to several different places and encourage him to try things. She brought him to an arcade, an art studio, a movie, and each time met with failure. Izuru went through the motions of playing the games and won prizes he didn’t want, he completed a perfect sketch that had no feeling, and the only reaction he had at the movies was obvious discomfort at being in a small dark room and a few comments about the flaws in the plot. </p>
<p>“It’s really late now…” Chisa sighed, looking at the time on her phone. “Getting up for work tomorrow is going to be hard.”</p>
<p>Izuru trailed behind her, looking tired. She sighed, and gave him an apologetic look. </p>
<p>“I know we can find something,” she said. “Something you want to do, it doesn’t have to be a hobby or career, just something that can show you that life has joy in some places.”</p>
<p>Izuru remained silent. The multiple failures and displays of his talent had only reinforced his apathy with the world. He didn’t even see the point in reassuring her, or accepting her reassurance in turn. </p>
<p>“Let’s grab some snacks before we head home, huh?” Chisa said, pointing to a nearby convenience store. “I think I could use some ice cream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clerk behind the register watched Izuru nervously as he moved through the store. Something about the teenager screamed suspicious, even without the hood. </p>
<p>“You have a preference?” Chisa asked, thinking Izuru was still behind her at the cooler. When she turned around and saw he’d wandered off she sighed. “I thought not. Well then, you’re getting a popsicle.”</p>
<p>“You all alone, hun?”</p>
<p>Chisa’s face grew serious as the man approached her. She reached into her pocket for her keys, holding them in a tight and ready fist. </p>
<p>“Nope! I’m with a friend,” she said, voice cheery and smile forced.</p>
<p>“Hey, I could be your friend,” the man said, blocking her exit with his hand to the wall as he leaned in close. “I’m real friendly.”</p>
<p>Chisa was no slouch in self defense, even if she hadn’t been friends with Sakakura she’d had to learn early on about these kinds of men and how to protect herself against them during her work as a housekeeper. </p>
<p>“No thanks,” she said, getting ready. </p>
<p>The man opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Izuru appeared and slammed his palm hard into the man’s chin, sending his head jerking backwards and knocking the man to the floor. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” the man spat blood from biting his tongue and looked up at Izuru with anger.</p>
<p>The clerk quickly decided it was time to do inventory in the back, he did not want to be the person to call the cops on this kid.</p>
<p>“Leave,” Izuru warned him. </p>
<p>The man ignored his warning, getting back on his feet and swinging a punch at Izuru. </p>
<p>Izuru dodged it easily, and grabbed the man’s wrist to use his momentum against him. Two seconds later the man was in an upside down pile against the wall. </p>
<p>Chisa was stunned, she looked at Izuru not sure if she should scold or praise him.</p>
<p>“... let’s pay for the ice cream,” Izuru said with a shrug, as if nothing had happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that he didn’t deserve it, but you didn’t have to beat him up quite that bad,” Chisa said as they walked. She was carrying a plastic bag with her snack purchases, and Izuru was following her making steady work of the popsicle she’d foisted upon him. “You didn’t even go that hard on the girl that attacked you, and she had weapons!”</p>
<p>Izuru looked away, and Chisa kept thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Were you… worried about me?” she asked.</p>
<p>Izuru said nothing.</p>
<p>“Were you angry at him?”</p>
<p>“...” Izuru ate the last of the popsicle, dragging the wooden stick out from between his teeth. “I think worry and anger are easier than joy,” he said finally. “But, anger is a lot easier to get rid of than sadness. All you have to do is break a man’s arm.”</p>
<p>“Izuru!” Chisa tried to scold him, but it was hard to conceal her appalled laughter. “You can’t always go around breaking arms! It was sweet of you to worry though. It’s alright, I can take care of myself-”</p>
<p>Chisa’s voice faded in his mind as Izuru looked at the writing on his popsicle stick. </p>
<p>“Chisa.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” she paused in talking, and looked at him.</p>
<p>Izuru held the stick up and read from it. “Why did the fish have a bad report card?”</p>
<p>“I… don’t know?” Chisa said.</p>
<p>Izuru looked at her seriously. “Because all his grades were under C.”</p>
<p>Chisa stared at him in surprise for a moment, and then she burst out laughing. Something about his deadpan delivery only made the bad joke that much funnier. She doubled over, wiping at laughter tears.</p>
<p>When she finally stopped laughing she looked over at Izuru and realized that he was smiling. </p>
<p>A real, warm, smile. </p>
<p>“That was a seriously bad j-” </p>
<p>Before Chisa even had a moment to enjoy his smile and keep the joy going a little longer, Izuru suddenly became aware of someone approaching fast. He pulled Chisa side just in time, as someone shot a tranquilizer dart at them. </p>
<p>It was chaos from there, people dressed all in black surrounded them, and Izuru pushed Chisa behind him before deflecting a blow. </p>
<p>Chisa realized quickly that their luck had run out, these people were working for Hope’s Peak, they were working for the Kamukura project. There could be no other explanation. </p>
<p>She found herself with her back literally to the wall as Izuru fought them off, making them look like toy soldiers which he flung carelessly aside. Chisa barely had time to stop him, as he went to snap the neck of one of the assailants.</p>
<p>“Izuru! No!” she shouted, looking frantic, some of her hair loosed from her ribbon and falling into her face. </p>
<p>He looked at her questioningly, distracted only for a moment in which his victim escaped. Then he went back to fighting.</p>
<p>“Don’t kill them!” Chisa shouted. One of their attackers rushed her, and she swung at them with her bag full of ice cream and hit them in the face. Then Izuru was there dragging them away by the collar. The battle was over in less than a minute, and Izuru stood triumphant over their prone figures. </p>
<p>Chisa tried to catch her breath, and barely noticed when Izuru took her by the elbow and started leading her away.</p>
<p>“You should have let me kill them,” he said as they ran. “They’ll keep coming.”</p>
<p>“Never,” she said. “Never use your talent to take someone’s life, okay? No matter who they are, you don’t get to decide that.”</p>
<p>He made an irritated noise, but he didn’t argue. </p>
<p>As they fled Chisa looked at his face, and mourned the smile that had just been there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be safe here for now.” Munakata peeked out the curtains before more firmly drawing them shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakakura was pacing, and Izuru looked like he might join him at any time with the way his body twitched with restless energy. Chisa sat on the edge of the motel bed and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid, reckless,” Sakakura growled. “Dangerous, just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows,” Izuru said, standing and stopping Sakakura with a finger against his chest. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after all the stress Chisa gave the smallest defeated laugh at Izuru standing up for her. Munakata came over and sat next to her, putting an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. She covered her face with her hands and leaned against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakakura quickly found someplace else to look. “Tch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it seems we have to solve this now,” Chisa said, reaching into her pocket for the keycard Izuru had given her. She never took it off her person. “We need a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunate as it is, it seems our other enemy is providing the perfect distraction,” Munakata said. “Someone is picking off staff members, and students are going missing… something is happening at the academy, and it might be worse than we thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure by now they’ve destroyed any evidence they left behind,” Sakakura huffed. “Between Izuru missing and that girl killing them, they’ll be desperate to cover their tracks. If word got out about human experimentation…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll have something,” Chisa said, completely sure of it. “They have too many reasons to keep the formula that makes someone into an ultimate hope. Money, power, research…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… these two different problems, might have another common thread besides Izuru…” Munakata mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other two looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Steering Committee has been overruling a lot of choices lately, but especially involving applicants to the Ultimate Program,” he said. “Kirigiri mentioned how there were a few students they accepted without his knowledge, and that they waived all the usual entry processes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think whoever is at odds with them, is only here because of them?” Sakakura asked. “That doesn’t make any sense…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juzo, tell me…” Munakata stood up. “Why did the Steering Committee create an all powerful being, a person so unstoppable they could not contain him, who could kill them in an instant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All they care about is talent,” Munakata said. “And what I think is… one of these students they accepted has a talent to rival Izuru’s. It’s the only explanation. Manufactured talent, compared to natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ultimate Hope two…” Chisa mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all the death left in their wake?” Munakata shook his head. “This is Ultimate Despair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’d be less likely to cover their tracks with students they’ve admitted,” Chisa said. “It’s not as damning, but if we can draw a link between this mystery student and Izuru then we have a case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this point, I think our goal is no longer to prove that there are shady dealings happening at the school, and to just focus on stopping them from proceeding further,” Munakata said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The talentless leech off those with talent, they stagnate the world…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Izuru as he said it, and Chisa felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... what?” Sakakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru glared down at the floor, and then up at the three adults. “That’s what they taught me. You’re right. I could leave anytime I wanted to, but they made me not want to. Not just by severing my personality, but by teaching me that only the talented matter, and that talent should be used. They contradicted themselves, calling those who would use my talent leeches while leeching off me themselves. Making me run their tests and only letting me out when a problem needed solving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuru…” Chisa said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in that room for a year and a half,” Izuru said, “before I decided to leave. In the dark, with nothing but the chance the door might open when I was needed. Now, they let in someone else, born as good as me, who can walk in the sun freely, without fear. I wonder… do they teach them the same things? That they should be useful, but never used? Never used by the wrong people… the people they decide are the wrong people… I often wondered, what exactly were their talents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru stood and walked over to Chisa. He looked down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I met you I didn’t care,” he said. “Now I hate them. They make me angry. They stole my future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are those plans coming along?” Junko asked, tapping the desk rhythmically with her nails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaki was sitting at the desk, an empty energy drink can sitting by her elbow. She couldn’t remember what she’d been doing, but she thought it was important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eh, didn’t matter. Her and her friend were designing a game together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I made this level extra challenging,” she said, dragging a stylus across a tablet, adding notes over the map she’d drawn up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Junko grinned, tossing the can into the trash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t too worried about using up the L-13. Once she’d seen something she could remake it, and Seiko had shown her the notes. It was all imprinted in her memory now, so she could keep gamer girl here working on the special surprise while her and Mukuro went out for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank god for Mikan introducing her to Seiko in the first place, master of manipulation though she was, Junko was finding it hard to keep Chiaki controlled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see her getting suspicious, and she was so determined to find her friend. Which was silly, because Junko was going to find her friend by using her. Whether as bait or a roadmap, she hadn’t decided yet. It would come to her, just like everything else. It was all falling into her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikan!” she shouted, walking over to where the nurse was sitting obediently on the floor. She gave her a good kick in the ribs to make sure she was listening, and ignored the delighted squeal. “How would you like to go on a date?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound Mikan made was definitely affirmative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous,” Natsumi groaned. “I don’t know why I ended up down here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you started the fight, moron,” Sato shot right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand sending you to detention,” Natsumi huffed, nose in the air. “But someone like me? I’m important. My brother’s gonna be pissed when he hears about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Sato smirked. “Cause last I heard, Mahiru said he called you a handful and told her to keep you away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shut your mouth about my brother!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, would you both shut up?” a student sitting in front of them shouted. “Detention is supposed to be a silent thing you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like there’s a teacher here, we can do what we want,” Natsumi said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is kinda weird, isn’t it?” one girl piped up. “Shouldn’t somebody be here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is pretty late at night for detention… maybe that email about the reschedule was fishy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the door slid open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro walked in, carrying a large duffel bag. She placed it on the podium at the front of the room and then stared out at the students before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt sorry for them, so she thought of Junko’s wishes and blocked it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will now all kill each other,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The resounding confusion, outrage, and panic filled the room with noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro pulled out her gun and all the noise stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?” the boy who had yelled at Natsumi and Sato spoke up. “No one’s killing anyo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a gunshot rang out, and the boy fell dead to the floor. Someone screamed, and Natsumi and Sato both looked up at Mukuro with alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a choice,” Mukuro said. “Kill each other, or be killed by me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you need a little extra convincing…” Junko walked into the room, Mikan at her side pushing the blackmail cart. “Well… let’s just say I’ve got your number, folks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey is that…” Sato whispered to Natsumi, who nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my big brother’s classmates,” she confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is killing anyone, you can’t scare us, there are more of us than you!” one girl shouted out. There was a sound of agreement, and a few people screaming and flinching at the gunshot they thought was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro opened the duffel bag and knocked the contents to the floor, revealing the weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And someone walked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing?” his friend yelled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protecting myself, what’s it look like?” he huffed. “I don’t trust any of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off, you’re making things worse!” Sato shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the arguing broke out, Mikan approached one of the students with a picture. She hummed happily, walking through the chaos and placed it on her desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko watched her, eyes shining with deadly focus. It was funny, intentionally she’d planned on bringing together the student council. That would have been a bit harder, she would have had to prepare blackmail in advance for everyone, send it out and lure them in, convince the upstanding ultimates to sink to new lows. Sure, it was a little annoying to miss out on bringing despair to such shining examples of hope, but there was something to be said about entering a room with only two motivators and winning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One was a hostage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other was the fact that humans will do anything when pushed the right way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just put it down!” Sato shouted, and the boy raised the knife he’d claimed towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a gunshot went off, and it wasn’t Mukuro this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed him!” the friend screamed, watching as the boy with the knife fell to the ground. Standing just behind him was a girl with tears in her eyes, looking horrified yet determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said. “But they have him. They have my little brother. All we have is each other, I have to take care of him. So I’m going to kill every last one of you to save him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sato tried to catch her breath, Natsumi’s hand tight in hers as they ran. They could hear the singing coming over the intercom, and screams from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep moving!” Sato said. “We’re getting out of here. You have to get to your brother, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can’t leave Mahiru,” Natsumi said weakly, blood dripping from the cut on her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to round a corner when they saw the shadows of people up ahead, the sound of a chainsaw and screaming. They quickly turned down another hallway, Sato kept her taser at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they found the exit she swore. It was locked, and the windows were way too small to crawl through even if they could break them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to kill those girls,” Sato said. “If we kill them… they can’t make us do anything, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natsumi agreed. “If you think you can get your hands dirty. Heh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Sato said, no bite in it. Somehow their fight seemed so small now. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started running again, but a bullet soared just past their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aki,” Sato gasped. “Emiko. Get out of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Aki laughed madly, wiping the blood from her face and aiming her gun again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this,”  Natsumi growled, letting go of Sato’s hand and rushing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Emiko fired her gun again, and the bullet ripped through Natsumi’s stomach just as Natsumi buried a knife in Emiko’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Aki shrieked, falling to her knees. Sato ran over and tased her, praying it would only knock her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natsumi!” she ran to help her up, getting blood on her hands as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going t… going to… make it,” Natsumi coughed up blood and gasped for air. “Fuyuhiko…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him,” Sato promised, tears streaming from her eyes. “I’ll tell him you love him, and that you fought like hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna die… all slow and…” Natsumi groaned and reached out for the gun by her feet. “Fuck that… I’m a yakuza… I…” her hand shook as she pressed the gun to her chin, and then she dropped it with a sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Sato took the gun, choking on a sob of her own as she pressed it to Natsumi’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh… thanks…” Natsumi closed her eyes, as did Sato before pulling the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sato wailed, dropping the gun and trying to wipe Natsumi’s blood off her face. “I have to get out of here, I have to protect Mahiru… I have to apologize to Fuyuhiko… I have to… have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sato went down hard as a laughing boy hit her over the head with a steel pipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Die! Die!” he shouted, hitting her again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole game lasted roughly ten minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Aki looked around at the bloodshed around her. “I won… I won!” she cheered, and pulled at her hair as she fell to her knees. “I won…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly she felt arms around her, someone draping themselves around her shoulders. She gasped and froze, only daring to peek out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikan was a healer by trade, she liked to help people. Of course, people didn’t seem to like her, but Junko did. Junko helped her see everything so clearly, and when she realized she’d been dosed she just laughed and fell into her beloved’s arms. How could this be wrong? Saving lives, taking them, what did it matter? So long as she was loved and forgiven. She’d make Junko proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nighty-night,” she whispered in Aki’s ear, before slitting her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.” Junko zoomed in on the still of Mikan killing the helpless reserve course student. “I think that’s a winning shot, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro stopped singing, and nodded. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hope vs Despair: Taking Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>figured I'd do a double chapter upload today since I had two written, nearing the end now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where the hell is Ms. Yukizome?” Akane asked, stealing some food from Teruteru’s backpack. “One day was weird enough, but two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and no sub either,” Fuyuhiko pointed out. He was in a bad mood, his sister was missing now too. He shot Mahiru a knowing and sympathetic look that was still half a glare. Mahiru returned it with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this,” Kazuichi said nervously. “Everyone going missing… it feels like some real sinister shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all just try to work together and figure this shit out,” Nekomaru said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can divine their location using my winged demons of the night,” Gundham suggested, opening his coat to reveal a trio of sleeping bats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all kept talking, trying to figure out what to do. Only one person noticed when the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey. It’s Chiaki,” Nagito said, though he was too quiet to be heard over the roar of conversation. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “OH. HEY. IT’S CHIAKI!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped and went silent, turning to look and sure enough Chiaki was standing at the head of the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” she greeted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki!” They all ran to her excitedly, ruffling her hair and hugging her, Nekomaru actually lifted her off in the ground with his hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’ve you been, small fry?” he asked her, setting her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a secret,” she said, laying a finger over her lips. Then she frowned. “But guys… something happened. Something bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at her expectantly as she pulled out her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been with a friend, she’s helping me look for Hajime,” she said. “But then we heard Mikan was missing too, so we looked for her only… well, my friend’s pretty good with computers, and she found this on the school’s surveillance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki turned her phone to face them, and they saw it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killing game unfolded in front of them, they gasped in horror, and when Natsumi and Sato died Mahiru and Fuyuhiko choked on sobs. Peko’s face was unreadable as she guided them to sit down at nearby desks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the final piece, Mikan slitting the winner’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that cannot be right…” Sonia said, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide. “That cannot be Mikan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way!” Nekomaru bellowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it doctored?” Kazuichi tangled his fingers frantically in his hair, pushing his beanie aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Chiaki lowered her phone with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Fuyuhiko swore, slamming his fist against the desk. Mahiru sobbed, her head in her arms, and Peko left a bloody stain on the wall where she punched it. Hiyoko and Ibuki came over to Mahiru’s side, looking helpless as they tried to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki, Ms. Yukizome is missing too,” Ibuki said. “Was she in the video? Is she alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where she is either,” Chiaki said, looking aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito remained quiet. Something wasn’t right. It wasn’t like Chiaki to show such a violent video without warning them first. She warned them about troubling things in the video games she brought to class, why wouldn’t she warn them about this? He looked at her, eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone all looked back at Fuyuhiko. He was glaring at his desk, tears still falling from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chiaki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said she didn’t fucking do it!” Fuyuhiko shouted. “Mikan’s one of us! Before this class, before Yukizome, we were all alone. But you know now, everyone in this room is like family to each other, right? My sister is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mikan would never get involved in something that hurt me or Mahiru, even if she were a killer. So don’t any of you start believing that shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, I couldn’t have said it better myself!” Nagito said, clasping his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start,” Fuyuhiko snapped. “We’re family but I’ll still kick your ass if you make this about your ideals. We just have to go find Mikan and Yukizome, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would seem that would be our course,” Gundham agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why the fuck are we standing around feeling sorry for ourselves?” Fuyuhiko yelled, standing and wiping away his tears. He took a shaky step, and Peko reached for him, but he steadied himself and put a hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. She looked up at him, sniffling, and then reached up to take his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito felt his heart warm watching them, but he still felt uneasy. He looked over at Chiaki and frowned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa’s phone buzzed with a notification about a large file someone had sent to her. She hit the download button and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sakakura and Munakata were still discussing plans, and Izuru was methodically shredding some pamphlets they’d found in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izuru, why are you doing that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru made a ‘dunno’ noise and ripped another strip down the pamphlet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa’s phone beeped and she picked it up to see what it was that had been sent to her. She hit play on the video, and seconds later she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chisa?” Munakata looked over at her, but she didn’t respond. “Chisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru walked over to where she was sitting and looked over her shoulder, followed shortly by the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sakakura whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video showed the killing game, the students massacring each other, but unlike the video Chiaki had this one had a voiceover.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last night, sixteen reserve course students attempted to take the life of a student from the main course. It was only with her talent and ability, that Ultimate Nurse Mikan Tsumiki was able to survive, hiding from her attackers. Left without their victim, the reserve course students turned on each other, starting a bloody killing game. When Tsumiki was finally discovered, she was forced to kill to survive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the truth of Hope’s Peak Academy: the talentless and their envy, and the talented with the power to destroy them. Your teachers are ignoring this, the headmaster is ignoring this, the steering committee is actively keeping such violent acts from coming to light. What’s more, they’ve hidden a top secret program of human experimentation from the very students funding it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A picture of Izuru appeared on the screen, followed shortly by several other pictures and flashes of files. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So which one is the real leech? The talentless reserve course students envious of their betters? Or those with talent who abuse it? More importantly, who will be the next to die?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was deafening, until Chisa spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikan…” she whispered. Then she shook her head and stood, pocketing her phone and heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chisa, wait,” Sakakura called after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more waiting! My class is in danger,” Chisa said. “We have to get to the school now. The secrets are out of our hands now, now it’s about saving lives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Izuru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, we’re coming too!” Sakakura huffed. “Just cause you’re glued to her side like a puppy doesn’t mean you’re more dedicated than the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Izuru looked Sakakura over critically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to speak with Kirigiri, you two do damage control with the students and teachers,” Munakata said. “Izuru, lay low, your face is public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not in danger, and I do not take orders from you,” Izuru said with a casual shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine just…” Munakata sighed. “Keep her safe. She almost died protecting you, I expect you give her the same treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyosuke!” Chisa said sharply, but Izuru just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The protests began shortly after the video was sent out, and soon turned into riots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You assholes are gonna hurt someone!” an ultimate armed with a golf club stood at the gate to the main building, a few others gathered around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” a reserve course student shouted back. “You’re the ones to blame! That nurse chick killed them all! There’s no way those guys would kill each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The campus was slowly spiraling into student control, with main course and reserve course student setting up camp all over, trying to keep the opposite side from their side of the school. There were brawls, windows were smashed and teachers were unable to stop anyone thanks to the ultimate’s talents and the sheer number of reserve course students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While this chaos reigned over the campus, tucked away in the lab Seiko was quietly improving one of her formulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, it’s ready,” she said, handing Junko a metal cylinder. “This will stop all the fighting, we can make them forget anything ever happened and calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a genius and a lifesaver!” Junko praised her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was all thanks to your help!” Seiko said modestly, waving her hands nervously in a dismissive gesture. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko put a hand on Seiko’s shoulder. “Our collab will be legendary,” she said. “Now, where do you keep the gas masks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell are we getting through that?” Ibuki shrieked, pointing to the chaos just outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person they all called Ryota Mitarai, frowned and worried after his friend. He hoped he was still safe in his room, so focused on his animating that he didn’t notice the violence outside. He would go to him as soon as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just have to be quiet,” Peko said. “If we can slip past behind that wall, then we can make it to the statue Chiaki mentioned without drawing any attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a little late for that, dude,” Kazuichi said, voice trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s some of those high and mighty ultimates!” A reserve course student said, drawing the attention of the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like we got a fight on our hands,” Nekomaru said, stepping up to defend his classmates. Gundham was close by his side, posing cryptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so it appears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get them! They’re too dangerous to be loose! Don’t let them escape!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd ran towards them, one student even smashed her sign into a sharp stake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, we’ll take care of t-” Nekomaru started to say, but just then the reserve course student closest to them was hit in the face by something too fast to see. They toppled backwards, and their friends all paused cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Nekomaru muttered, just as a guy with bright red hair ran past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back!” Leon shouted, lightly tossing and catching a baseball in one hand, a bat held in the other. He wasn’t alone for long, more of his class ran to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make any rash decisions you may regret!” Taka shouted, gesturing widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cause you will fucking regret it,” Mondo chimed in, cracking his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys okay?” Makoto ran up to them, looking worried. “This is nuts! People are seriously getting hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re great thanks to you!” Kazuichi said gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re headed for the dining hall, all the people who don’t want to fight are staying there,” Makoto said. “It’s safe, you should come with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t.” Chiaki shook her head. “There’s a friend that needs us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should go to them.” Kyoko moved to Makoto’s side. “We all need to look out for our friends right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, these guys are getting pissed again,” Mondo pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, we can take care of this rabble,” Byakuya said, adjusting his glasses. “We’ll keep them busy while you escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Hina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hina nodded, shooting her girlfriend a smile. “Yeah, let’s go Sakura!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This lawless brawling ceases now!” Taka shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, that’s such a good line,” Mondo said, despite the fact that he was getting ready for a little lawless brawling of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much!” Sonia said, and the others chimed in with their gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time for that,” Kyoko said. “Just go. When you find your friend, head to the dining hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two classes split up there, Chiaki leading the others away while class 78 stared down the group of reserve course students slowly getting more worked up as more and more of them joined the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay out of the way,” Byakuya told Makoto. “You’ll just get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help!” Makoto protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s right,” Kyoko said. “Just stay here, be our good luck charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shouldn’t we be looking for our missing classmates too?” Hiro stammered. “Man, I bet Mukuro would come in handy right about now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I wouldn’t be so sure…” Kyoko said. It was just a hunch right now, but once this was all over she intended to investigate the two classmates currently missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about them just seemed suspicious to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even find this?” Hiyoko asked as Chiaki opened the secret passage at the base of the statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend showed me,” Chiaki said with a serene smile. “Come on, she’s really smart, she’ll be able to help us find Mikan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all followed her without question, save for Nagito who trailed behind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you don’t screw this up!” Junko flicked Mukuro in the back of the head as she aimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Junko…” Mukuro sighed, not pointing out that aiming would be easier without the flicking. She looked out over the two crowds of bickering students both main course and reserve. Then she fired the launcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruruka was clinging to Sonosuke’s arm when the cannister hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” she pulled on him. “Hey, what is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Sonosuke followed her line of sight, but before he could try to figure it out for her the cannister deployed, opening and filling the air with green gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd below started coughing on the gas, growing lightheaded and docile. Ruruka thought for one moment before her free will left her that something seemed oddly familiar about this sort of chemical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko stood at the edge of the roof and held up the megaphone. “Are you hearing me? Test, test! Everybody look up here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked up at her command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko grinned and put on a cheesy accent. “From now on, we are your sovereign queen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd stared up at her, all of them ready to live and die by her word. Even the ones struggling to come back to their senses couldn’t help but feel lulled into calm by her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko looked down at her army, eyes narrowing. “Time to spread despair to the corners of the Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started to rain by the time Sakakura arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crowd of students armed to the teeth blocking his way, and they didn’t look like they were going to listen to reason. He had to get to the rest of the security personnel, wherever they were, and get them off their asses to deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the way,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you all know this,” he said, rolling up his sleeves. “But I don’t feel particularly guilty about hitting spoiled kids like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted, and for a moment he thought his threat had worked, but then a lone figure came walking into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro folded her arms over her chest. “You go no further than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out. Of. My. Way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hard way then,” Mukuro said, snapping her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students rushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was a blur, and Sakakura had managed to hold his own for awhile, but now he was being held to the ground by a couple of zombies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could just kill you.” Mukuro knelt in front of him, knife in hand. “But for some reason Junko wants anyone involved with Izuru alive. So now I have to resort to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the photos within his view as he struggled. Once he saw what they were, the struggling stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your best friend in the whole world, and so is he,” Mukuro said with a frown. “But, he’s special, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura looked at the photo of him, giving a picture of Munakata a warm look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you could get over the damage of internalized homophobia, it might take years, but you’d never be able to forgive yourself for coming between them. You’d never be able to go on without their friendship. This would alienate them, and it’s why you’re going to turn around and go home. When they ask you what you found out, you’ll tell them: nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… sick bitch,” Sakakura growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro stood back up and looked down on him like he were a bug she was about to crush. “You’re insulting me, but you aren’t saying no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura felt himself boil over with rage, with fear and regret, and finally guilt weighed down on him heavier than the people holding him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he grimaced. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa’s voice caught Mukuro’s attention, and she looked up just in time to see Izuru as he kicked her to the ground. Chisa ran towards the students holding Sakakura down and threw herself at them shoulder first, bowling a few of them over. Izuru grabbed the others and tossed them aside like dolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!” Chisa shouted, glaring down at Sakakura. “You’d give up just like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Sakakura, sat up, staring at her wide eyed. “I couldn’t-” he clenched his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve always known!” Chisa said. “Juzo, we both love you so much! You really think we wouldn’t know your feelings? You’re my best friend, we’ve shared secrets for years, I think I can manage sharing my fiance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sakakura gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the time,” Izuru said, watching as Mukuro got back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Chisa agreed. “Juzo, we’ll talk about this later, but for right now don’t you dare give up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro ran at Izuru, knife drawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like before their fight was almost too fast to be seen. Sakakura ran to help, but a group of brainwashed students stood in his way. They charged at him and Chisa, and he fell back to protect her from their attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro and Izuru landed after a clash of blows, facing away from each other. When Mukuro turned around she brandished her knife. When Izuru turned around he glared and pointed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have something that belongs to me,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mukuro corrected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru glared and ran at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he dodged to the side as a student ran at him. He dodged another, and another. He was able to predict their movements, but there were so many of them that his predictions began to grow cluttered in his mind, tangling together as he struggled to keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have been fine, if Chisa hadn’t cried out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chisa?” he turned to her, worry gripping him and robbing him of his focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Mukuro ran him through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izuru!” Chisa screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro pulled the knife from his stomach and leapt away. Izuru looked down at the blood blossoming out across his shirt with wide surprised eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t see it… coming,” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro pulled the tranquilizer gun from her belt and shot him in the shoulder before he’d even hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid!” Sakakura tried to run to him, but Mukuro shot him next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her near,” Mukuro told her army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izuru!” Chisa fought as a couple of ultimates grabbed her arms and restrained her. “Don’t you touch him! Get away from him!” she kicked out and struggled as Mukuro tossed Izuru over her shoulder. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched helplessly as Mukuro vanished into the crowd, taking Izuru with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is so dark,” Kazuichi stammered as they walked down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you scared?” Hiyoko taunted him. “Don’t be such a pussy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infighting is absolutely not allowed at the moment!” Sonia shouted defiantly. “We need to work together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! What she said!” Kazuichi shouted bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence yourself, your infernal voice rings far too loudly in this chamber of echos,” Gundham chastised him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was quiet, watching Chiaki as she led them along. He walked to the head of the group to keep pace with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he said carefully. “Your friend. After we find Mikan, you think she’ll help you find your friend from the reserve course?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Chiaki looked confused. “Oh. Yeah. Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably really worried about him, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reserve course seems pretty tied up in all this violence,” Nagito pushed. “You don’t think he’s died, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki stopped in her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, what gives, leader-chick?” Ibuki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m sorry, but can you guys go on ahead a moment?” Chiaki asked. “Just keep heading down this hallway, you’ll get there. I’ll catch up with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” Fuyuhiko agreed. “Just don’t take too long, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class headed off, leaving Nagito and Chiaki alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They listen to you without question,” Nagito observed, voice cold. “I always thought you were our class’s hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” Chiaki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to care so much about your classmates,” Nagito said. “About your friend, Hajime. When did you stop caring? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki turned to face Nagito, and for the first time he saw just how wrong her eyes looked. Unfocused, pupils blown, a swirling darkness of despair where once there had been kindness and warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. “But I’m not worried anymore, that’s nice right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hh.” Nagito took an anxious step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Nagito.” Chiaki smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest and standing on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He looked confused a moment, and then she shoved him hard into the hidden panel in the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru was not very accustomed to pain, but neither was he made to care about it. The Izuru that first stepped out of his room into the rain what seemed like forever ago would not have felt any pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Izuru that had spent time with Chisa learning to feel again, felt everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally awake, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru’s vision was still dark and blurred, but he was aware of a pair of black boots headed his way. One of them connected with his face hard, and he grunted and spat blood. His hands were bound, he realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stood me up, you know?” Junko said, pretending to be a sad innocent girl. “Broke my heart! I was going to give you everything! I mean everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru looked up at her balefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know what, now that I think about it, you did me a big favor,” Junko said. “You were totally neutral, right? And I was going to show you the world of despair. Bloodshed and chaos, unpredictable madness, it would have sated you and your boredom for years to come… but apparently all you needed to turn to the other side was a mommy and a little crush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt down and showed him the photo of Hajime and Chiaki, before tucking it into his pocket. “You should know, she gave me that so easy. Chiaki didn’t disappoint, let me tell you that! Oh, but she never gave up hope! Hope she would find her missing friend!” Junko faked tears, covering her face with her hands. Then she pulled them away revealing a smile. “That didn’t stop her from designing the little surprise I have in store for you, the final puzzle piece that will sink her into total and inescapable despair. And with her comes her class, they trail after her like ducklings! They’ll be my warriors, my puppets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Izuru muttered. “I don’t care…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do care, don’t you?” Junko sighed. “That’s exactly the fucking PROBLEM!” she grabbed the nearby chair and threw it hard into the tv screen. “Mukuro! Bring in Skinny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Mukuro entered dragging a bound Nagito behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy is a total stranger to you, right?” Junko said. “But guess what, he’s one of Chiaki’s friends! I wonder… would you feel bad if I hurt him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru glowered in silence, feeling dizzy from blood loss and the tranquilizers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko walked over to Nagito and started choking him. He spluttered, struggling against her until she finally let go and left him gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru’s eye twitched ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! See!” Junko shouted. “There it is! You’ve got hope you can became a better person! Sure, maybe you don’t care about his pain right now, but you know you’re supposed to! Because you’re filled with hope that one day you might make Chisa Yukizome proud! Ugh, which means we’re totally filling the roles the Steering Committee had set up for us. Right, Mukuro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro walked over to the desk and picked up a file. She opened it and began reading. “The subject of the experiment is to see which is stronger, the manufactured talent of Izuru Kamukura, or the natural analytical and adaptive talent of Junko Enoshima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to play like gods amongst insects,” Junko sighed. “How… dull, right? Well, you danced to their tune without even knowing it. Guess your escape worked pretty well for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk so goddamn much,” Nagito groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot, kettle, hope fanboy, or so I hear,” Junko said, waving her hand dismissively. “Well, anyway, I’m pretty much done here. I just have one last little thing to show you before we throw you into Chiaki’s dungeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko took Nagito by the shoulder and guided him over to a chair in the center of the room, forcing him to sit. Mukuro untied his hands and then placed them into the restraints. Then she walked over to Izuru and pulled him to his feet as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru struggled weakly as she pulled a gas mask down over his face. Her and Junko were wearing them soon enough too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit it, bitch.” Junko snapped her fingers, and Mukuro pulled one of the L-13 cannisters from the ammo belt strapped to her chest, and twisted it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito watched, and held his breath as the drug filled the room. Junko rolled her eyes behind the gas mask and walked over to him. She slapped him to break his focus, and he took a breath. Just one shallow breath was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, deep breaths,” Junko guided him in a faux gentle voice. She undid the restraints and tipped the chair so Nagito fell to his knees. “Stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as he was told, looking as though he were caught in a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko walked over to the duffel bag they’d used for the killing game. She reached in blindly, letting fate pick the poison and pulling out a bone saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this,” she handed it to Nagito, and patted his cheek. “And get rid of one of those hands of yours, you hardly need both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked at the saw in horror, but he lowered it to his arm regardless and began to saw. He fell to his knees, making sounds of distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru couldn’t look away, because as Nagito maimed himself he started to do something unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha… haha…” Nagito chuckled, and gasped for air, his laughter picking up as more blood splattered on the floor. Soon he was laughing maniacally, and Izuru saw exactly what it was Junko had planned to tempt him with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pure despair,” Junko told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How boring,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Don’t buy that apathy, baby,” Junko said. “You’re shaking. Too bad Yukizome can’t see all her hard work paid off. Mukuro, go stick him in the dungeon, it’s almost showtime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s laughter and screams echoed in Izuru’s ears as Mukuro led him out the door, pulling off their gas masks once they were far enough away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki ran back up to the group. “Just through that door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo… where’s Nagito?” Fuyuhiko asked, looking back the way she’d come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was feeling sick and had to sit down, I told him to join us when he felt stronger,” Chiaki said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, makes sense,” Nekomaru said. “That guy always looks like a strong wind could knock him over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Chiaki said cheerfully, pointing to the red double doors ahead of them. She ran forward and pushed them open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this place…?” Fuyuhiko asked, gazing about the trial room. “Wait, Mikan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, standing in the middle of the room was Mikan, still in her bloodstained clothes from the killing game. She’d been standing there like she was told to ever since that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki!” she beamed. “You brought them all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Everyone’s here!” Chiaki agreed happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on?” Fuyuhiko asked, as Peko drew her bamboo sword and stepped protectively in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh.” Chiaki puffed out one cheek and tapped at it with a finger looking thoughtful. “I sorta brought you guys into a trap? Sorry. It’s just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kingdom of Shadows</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Kiru tricked Orsa. Hehe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki?” Ibuki asked, sounding heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Sonia chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just stay right here,” Chiaki said. “My friend Junko is on her way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she said that the television screens that formed a ring around the room all turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puhuhuhu!” Junko pulled her Monokuma plush out of the camera’s view and flashed a peace sign. “Good work, Chiaki! High score! Now why don’t we give all the other players a turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vents opened up and filled the room with L-13, leaving the entire class coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” Kazuichi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle drug,” Mikan said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But just a low dose,” Junko said from the screens. “See, it would be too boring to just tell you guys what to do all the time keeping you all doped up like that dope down there. I just wanna open your minds to the possibilities of what I have in store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki, you led us to this insane bitch?” Fuyuhiko shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the kicker isn’t it?” Junko chucked. “Your beloved class rep, who cared for you, helped you through tough times, brought you get well cards when you were sick, your very good friend who was the very best to play multiplayer games with. Your hope, she led you right to me, the big bad boss monster! Huh. Guess you guys didn’t mean that much to her after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This cannot be true!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki? Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fucked with her somehow, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki! Look at us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki ignored them, and stepped over to the door on the opposite end of the room. She waved at her classmates cheerfully before slipping through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi ran after her and yanked at the door, but it was already locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t leave! You’ll miss the show!” Junko said, as Chiaki stepped into frame behind her. “It’s a double feature! Starring Mr. Super Luck himself…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen flashed to a live shot of Nagito laying in a pool of his own blood, passed out on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and that friend Chiaki would do anything to save.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras cut to Izuru kneeling in a dark room, staring daggers into the floor and swaying slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki, tell me about Hajime Hinata?” Junko purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my best friend!” Chiaki said. “I’d do anything for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is that him down there in the Dungeon of Despair?” Junko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Oh, are you talking about my game?” Chiaki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I am! Tell the lovely folks down there about this new up and comer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a game I designed myself!” Chiaki said excitedly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dungeon of Despair</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an ultra challenging game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now Hajime gets to be the first to play test it!” Junko added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chiaki gasped. “I’m so happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way that’s Chiaki up there,” Fuyuhiko hissed through gritted teeth. “She’s being controlled, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko almost laughed. Yeah, Chiaki was being controlled… for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, once she woke up from her drugged stupor and came back to reality, she’d be horrified by her actions, and Junko would have it all on tape to show her again and again until her mind snapped like the top screen of a Nintendo DS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki! Snap out of it!” Imposter cried. “That’s your friend in there! You have to help him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chiaki tilted her head to the side. “It’s just a game guys, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you do the honors?” Junko asked, pointing to the control panel in front of her. “Hit that start button, gamer girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki smiled, and pressed the button that would start the execution of Izuru Kamukra. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All The Little Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter guys! Thanks for reading and for commenting, the comments seriously kept me going on this one</p><p>I kinda feel like there's a lot of stuff I could have done that I didn't or things I could have done better but overall I'm kinda proud of this one</p><p>Keep an eye out cause I'm also publishing a bonus story that takes place in this universe probably like a couple minutes after this chapter goes up</p><p>as always enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Man, how many extra lives does this guy have? Uh-oh! A one-up won’t save you from this next hallway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko’s voice came in over the monitors, and for once Izuru found it difficult to tune someone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already used his talent to escape what felt like a hundred death traps, but he hadn’t escaped unscathed. The tranquilizer was almost out of his system but that was mostly because so was a great deal of his blood. His vision swam as he moved forward, panting and holding an arm around the wound in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this part is really hard though,” Chiaki said. “He’s probably going to get a game over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru felt his foot sink slightly into the floor and heard a slight whistling in the air, he dodged just in time as an arrow flew past his head. He looked at the hallway before him and memorized the slightly off color stones that would activate the traps and started moving ahead on the safe path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is when the floor opened up beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhk!” he grabbed onto the ledge, legs dangling into the pit below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, he totally fell for it,” Chiaki’s voice echoed through the hallway. “Hajime always fell for that part in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Side Scrollers: Infinite Abyss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I guess he really doesn’t remember anything. Oh well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru struggled to pull himself up. There was another whistling sound and suddenly one of the steel arrows had embedded itself in his left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru cried out, but this worked to his advantage. He pulled his hand down towards his mouth, and removed the arrow with his teeth. After a dizzying moment where the pain made his vision go black, he grabbed the arrow and stabbed it into the wall, using it to climb up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s almost at the end!” Junko said excitedly. “Man, gotta say, I expected more from ‘The Ultimate Hope.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thought his stats would be higher,” Chiaki agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of bolas shot out from the opposite wall, and Izuru jumped to avoid them. He kept going. He narrowly dodged a flame jet, just a little too slow, ending up with a serious burn on his arm. He still kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting out, he had faith in his talent. He would find the exit and then he’d neutralize the girl with the ridiculous pigtails. He’d undo whatever she’d done to Chiaki, and then he’d be able to ask her about his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned a corner and his eyes widened at the sight of a door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home stretch,” Junko purred dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d find Chisa and make sure she was okay, and she’d probably worry about him. Sakakura would tell her to stop smothering him and Munakata would just laugh fondly at the pair of them arguing while Izuru just sat there neutrally. No, no more just sitting there. He’d buy a bunch of popsicles with Chisa so he could tell her more jokes, he’d try hobbies again. He just wanted to see them all smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost could see them as he limped forward, it was like the door faded away into a white void, and the three people he’d come to care about or at least become familiar with were standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura gave him an approving look, probably impressed by how far he’d come, Munakata gestured for him to hurry, and Chisa reached out her hand to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How foolish, she really cared about him. He’d probably let her hug him this time, he’d feel safer if…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand, slick with blood, touched the doorknob and he let out a shaky breath as he turned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the door opened to a brick wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…?” his brow furrowed in confusion, just as one of the bricks slid up to allow a bolt to shoot straight through his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know it, but in another room Chiaki’s class had been rooting for him, and now they all cried out in unison as they realized that Chiaki was going to kill her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru felt himself falling backwards, and suddenly had a flash of a memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? That’s so unfair!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try again, Hajime! You can do it! Besides, now you know it’s there! You can avoid it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try again? Chiaki I’ve been trying all day! You’re nuts, at least let me break for a soda or something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No breaks! Just victory!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, victory it is, goof.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru used the last of his strength to twist to the side, throwing himself in the opposite direction just as piller smashed down right where he’d been about to fall. He hit the ground, his body wracked with pain and his mind going blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really matter that he’d dodged it, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that was kinda pathetic,” Chiaki’s voice sounded small and distant over the speakers. “He got a game over so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled in on himself, reaching for the photo in his pocket. He pulled it out with trembling hands, and frowned at the slight bloodstain in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… one more game…” he murmured, eyes sliding shut. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki’s classmates were silent, staring in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She… she killed him…” Mahiru whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t even look upset,” Kazuichi said. “Does she not care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were crying, Ibuki fell to her knees and stared up helplessly at the ceiling. Peko and Fuyuhiko didn’t even think to comfort each other, just stared at the screens with tears running down their cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Nagito… Nagito’s dead isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko smiled, and then pointed to a door at the side of the room. “Why don’t you go check out his high score, Chiaki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki felt strange, but she headed for the door Junko wanted her to go through. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was forcing himself to stay awake, stumbling up the stairs to the opening of the secret entrance. He stumbled and fell, but he couldn’t catch himself. He only had the one hand, which was busy holding a towel he’d found in Chiaki’s room around the bleeding end of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d woken up alone, and in the absence of orders was able to try and escape. His mind was still cloudy, but he was determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the top of the stairs, crying out and falling again onto his side. He was so tired, he could just sleep here…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagito?” Chisa gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Nagito, awhile after Mukuro left, the students holding her slowly regained some semblance of control without orders to keep going. They’d let go of her, looking confused and not stopping her when she dragged Sakakura away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sakakura, standing half draped over Chisa’s shoulder for support, looked blearily over towards Nagito. “One of… your kids?” He pulled away from Chisa so she could run to Nagito’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Yukizome?” Nagito muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helped him sit up. “Oh god, your hand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s... down there…” he pointed towards the entrance, before losing consciousness again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that kid even still alive?” Sakakura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got very lucky,” Chisa said, tears in her eyes. “He always does. Juzo, I have to help my students, take Nagito and get help for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you go in there alone!” Sakakura argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, actually!” she said firmly. “There’s no choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take him, I’ll go save your class!” Sakakura argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fight like this,” Chisa insisted. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura sighed and lifted Nagito into his arms. “I’m coming right back for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa prayed they’d make it to safety, and hurried down the stairs. She figured it had to be an extension of the underground facility and tunnels Izuru had shown them. Back then they were sure they were going to infiltrate and find evidence… she never even used that keycard Izuru gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of Izuru made her worry more, and she doubled her pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan from here?” Mukuro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko did a spin in her chair, moving Monokuma’s paws up and down. “I think I’ll let them stew for a bit while Chiaki says bye to her boytoy. Then they’ll follow her like puppies, and she’ll be so torn up about The Corpse Formerly Known as Hajime that she’ll do some pretty bad things…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Mukuro leaned back against the wall. “And then the killing game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t rush me dog-breath!” Junko tossed the Monokuma plushie at her. “My Ultimate Despairs will be busy spreading discord to the corners of the world… and when it gets really bad the headmaster will flip from plan B straight to plan Z and try to save all the pitiful children. But in the meanwhile you so have to run an errand for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Mukuro promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go check on the kiddos, alright?” Junko said. “Make sure Monaca has what she needs to get started. Just give me some space, creep, I’m trying to work here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re just sitting there…” Mukuro pointed out, earning another object thrown at her head for her trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chisa struggled with the locked door, she knew her class had to be behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” she pulled the keycard out of her pocket and pressed it to the panel by the door. “Did come in handy after all,” she said as the door unlocked with a click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all gathered in the center of the room, huddled together like penguins in a storm. Some of them were standing, others had fallen to their knees or were sitting with their legs pulled up to their chest. Their expressions broke her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Yukizome?” Kazuichi asked, turning to her with unfocused eyes full of despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to get out of here!” she said. “Go leave and get to safety!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…?” Hiyoko asked. “What’s the point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter where we go, Chiaki betrayed us,” Akane muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chisa shook her head. “No, she would never do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did… she led us down here, she killed her friend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki would never do that!” Chisa shouted. “Think about it! Have you lost faith in each other already? You’re a class, you look out for each other, Chiaki would never hurt you of her own free will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko looked up at her, a sort of life coming back into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if she did, you still have to protect each other! You’re not helpless!” Chisa continued. “Bad things happen, and it’s easy to lose yourself in them, but I’ve never let you guys take the easy route before and I’m not about to start now! Get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki let out a sob, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to keep each other safe now! Don’t just give in to despair!” Chisa argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… are you guys gonna listen to her or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Kazuichi watched in confusion as Fuyuhiko stood up and wiped his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastards… giving in…” he said like each word took immeasurable effort. “Ms. Yukizome came back to us, so we’re gonna listen to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiaki came back too, and she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up!” Fuyuhiko shouted, slamming his fist into one of the nearby stands. “I don’t wanna hear it! I’ll drag you all out by your legs if I gotta! Peko, get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young master…” Peko said miserably, staring helplessly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said get up!” he insisted. “That’s the only order I want you to take from me, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko shakily got to her feet, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuyuhiko…” Chisa looked at him with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up!” Fuyuhiko grabbed Kazuichi’s arm and yanked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That hurts!” Kazuichi stood and slapped his hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right…” Nekomaru grunted. “We have to take care of ourselves, we can’t just blame Chiaki for us getting hurt, we have to take responsibility for our own lives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… if coach says it, it’s gotta be true,”  Akane chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Mikan looked dismayed. “I’m so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry about it later, pukey pig!” Hiyoko shouted. “We’ll drag an apology from you once we’re all safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Chisa beamed. “I’m so proud of all of you. Now go! Get out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, ma’am?” Fuyuhiko asked as his classmates obeyed and ran for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find Chiaki. And… there’s still someone I need to save.” Chisa felt her stomach twist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d told her that Chiaki had killed her friend, did that mean…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steeled herself for what might be ahead, and went to the door on the opposite end of the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki walked into the room, pausing when she heard the squelch of blood under her shoe. She paused her game and put it back in her backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Game over…” she murmured, looking at Izuru’s body laying crumpled on the ground. Something inside her felt strange looking at him, it was like she was finally aware of the cloud in her mind even if she couldn’t pierce through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Izuru coughed, surprising her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re not dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. You must have had an extra life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru crawled closer to her, trying to force himself up. His hands slid in the blood and he fell, but he tried again and managed to keep himself somewhat off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... this… shouldn’t get dirty…” he reached just outside the puddle of blood, and placed the picture down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? A special item?” Chiaki asked, picking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... hearing you talk… I can tell you’re not yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru looked up at her, crying Hajime’s tears. “This isn’t how you used to be. What she did to you… I hope… it doesn’t last…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Chiaki looked at the photo with a blank stare. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to… wanted to learn about my past from you… more importantly… wanted…” Izuru coughed and grimaced. “I wanted to build a future… see that joy that Chisa talked about… I wanted her to be proud… I wanted a future…” his arms gave out and he fell. Laying on the ground in a twisted wreck with his hair fanned out wildly around him, blood soaked, he tried to reach for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run.” he said. “Run while she’s not here. Okay? Run now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run?” Chiaki frowned. “Are… are you trying to help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” he pleaded, breath raspy and voice exhausted. “Get out of here. I'll distract her... fight her... if I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… trying to help me…?” Chiaki looked down at the photo again. “... Hajime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru shuddered, and then closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime?” Chiaki asked again, and then her voice grew panicked. “HAJIME?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell to her knees, uncaring of the blood, and pulled Izuru into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, what did I do?” she pushed the hair out of his face, he was still breathing but just barely. She wouldn't be able to help him, he was going to die, and it was all her fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuru?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki looked over her shoulder, mid sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa was standing there, eyes wide and totally frozen. She had one hand just slightly raised as though she'd started reaching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Yukizome!" Chiaki sobbed. "I-I should have listened to you! I'm so sorry, I don't… I don't know what happened I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa walked over like she was going on automatic and fell to her knees. She took Izuru from Chiaki and shook him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake up," she said breathlessly. "C'mon… lazybones we talked about this you… you can't just sleep all day-" she made a sound that could have been a chuckle or a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru's eyes slid barely open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god," Chisa gasped. "You'll be okay. Come on, stand up. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to help him to his feet, but he was dead weight in her arms and staining her apron with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," she insisted, tears starting to stream down her face. "Izuru, get up. We've still got a lot to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru looked at her with no recognition in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Yukizome…" Chiaki grabbed Izuru's other arm and helped her lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each put one of his arms over their shoulders and started walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Going all silent… like you do whenever talking becomes a chore…" Chisa kept rambling, her words heavy with grief. "When we get out of here… I want you to meet my class and make some friends, okay? You gotta give people a chance…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki bit her lip, and Izuru looked blankly at the ground as they dragged him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is too slow… I'll carry you, okay?" She put a hand on his chest to support him before taking his full weight from Chiaki. With a bit of struggle she lifted him into her arms, and his head hung back unsupported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki watched with despair and awe as Chisa headed for the exit, too determined to be hindered by the dead weight in her arms or the tears blurring her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the top of the stairs, and Chisa collapsed in the grass, holding Izuru tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get help, Chiaki," she said, voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… Ms. Yukizome…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru was pale and motionless, Chiaki didn't see any hope for saving him, but Chisa was cupping his face in her hand like she hadn't given up yet. So, Chiaki ran off yelling for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, kiddo…" Chisa's tears fell on Izuru's face. "I was supposed to protect you… she stroked his hair. "... my boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against all odds, Izuru slowly lifted a hand to her face. He tried weakly to wipe away her tears, leaving a bloody stain on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa bit back a sob and held his hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko was out of options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Ultimate Despairs were destroyed by a teacher's pep talk, Chiaki had run off, Mukuro had already left for Towa City, and already emergency services had arrived on the scene to help her drugged army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, this is almost perfect," she sighed, watching from the rooftop as students were helped to their feet or wheeled off on stretchers. "All my plans crumbling before me. I almost lost… almost. Such a mediocre ending is the worst…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could fix that for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" She turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Munakata stood by the door to the roof, sword drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This whole time," he said. "I felt like I was missing too many pieces, a pawn in someone else's story. Now I see I ended up exactly where I had to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And where exactly is that?" Junko asked, batting her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Munakata tossed her file at her, letting it spill open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are some secrets the headmaster still has access to, and you're not the ultimate fashionista, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was spelled out there, how she was one of the students the Steering Committee put on a fast track for acceptance, her hidden talent, her relation to the ultimate soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be a lot of things." She stood from her perch on the ledge and walked closer to him, stepping on her file. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you can't," Munakata said. "This ends now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to kill me with that?" Junko asked, pointing to the sword, eyes shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," said Sakakura from behind her, grabbing her in a chokehold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko realized as she started to lose consciousness, choking and kicking, that if she lived and her targets lived, then no one had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, at least she'd had Izuru killed and scarred Chiaki for life. Whenever she broke out of whatever lockup they threw her into, she'd just have to try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe she'd luck out and get the electric chair, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a real ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All this, from one high school girl." Munakata retracted and pocketed his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda makes us look like idiots," Sakakura sighed, dropping Junko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's more a sign that we need to seriously look at how we raise these ultimates," Munakata said. "Ultra talented children, given free reign over their education and unintentionally isolated from others, told they're different from the rest of the world… it has to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura nodded, he didn't really get it, but Munakata had always done the leading for the three of them. He'd trust that he knew what he was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, for your help in all of this…" Munakata looked at him, gratitude in his eyes. "I couldn't have done this without you and Chisa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura covered a blush, clearing his throat. "Speaking of, we need to go find her. I said I'd come back for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Munakata nodded, and Sakakura carried Junko over his shoulder as they left the roof.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki led the first responders back over to where Chisa was holding Izuru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to explain anything, or give her any words of encouragement. All that any of them said was: "he's still holding on? That's amazing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa remained where she was, and Chiaki walked over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Chisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both cried, holding each other there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, they're coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all scrambled away from the door as Chisa and Chiaki entered. They were both pale and covered in blood. Chisa had her hand on Chiaki's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki looked out at the faces of her classmates, and then burst into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was-" but before Chisa could explain the brainwashing, they were all pulling the pair of them into a group hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether they'd figured it out for themselves or just had faith in her, no one challenged Chiaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you staying?" Fuyuhiko asked Chisa. "Everyone was told to wait in their classrooms while they figure this out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa shook her head sadly. "Someone I care about was hurt. I have to go be with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll come with you!" Nekomaru decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no way you should be alone right now, teach," Akane agreed. "Oh, and we probably got some gym clothes you can change into, get all that blood off you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pack us some lunches!" Teruteru chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, when's the last time you two have eaten? You look pale," Imposter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys." Chiaki smiled, exhausted and worried but so proud and happy all at once.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru was in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the bed, staring at the door and waiting for the next time it would open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was quiet, and his mind was unburdened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry they kept you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up. There was a boy his age leaning against the wall, looking at him with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of my fault, in a way," Hajime said. "It was good you got out. I don't know what you're doing back here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume as I am dying my mind is creating hallucinations," Izuru said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better stuff to hallucinate, don't you think?" Hajime asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru considered this, and then closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was sitting on the couch at Chisa's apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice," Hajime said, looking around. "I didn't know her very well, but Ms. Yukizome seemed nice. It's cool, the life you made."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't take that from you," Hajime said, looking down at his feet. "That's why I was thinking of sticking around in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In Chisa's apartment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I mean, don't joke," Hajime sighed. "Just… thanks for waking me up, and for helping Chiaki, but I think I lost the right to this body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could always share," Izuru suggested. "Not that it matters, since we're dying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Maybe someday." Hajime smiled. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hajime…" Izuru looked at him. "I was a better person as you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno about that, I was kinda insecure and angry, scared and impatient… I don't think we're better or worse than each other, I think we just dealt with that stuff in different ways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care of Chiaki, okay?" Hajime asked, heading over to Izuru's game console and switching it on. "And thanks for the new digs. It's a nice place to stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is," Izuru agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was staring at a white ceiling, and he felt as though something were missing from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flexed it, realizing he had been expecting to feel someone's hand in his. When everything went dark, someone had been holding his hand and somehow he knew that so long as he was holding that hand he had to keep breathing. He'd fought so… was he alive then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up seemed too challenging a task for the time being, not to mention he felt something heavy weighing on him, so he just turned his head towards the voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was someone sitting in the other room's bed to his right, he recognized him as the boy that had cut off his own hand. Sure enough, his arm ended in a bandaged stump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, they're kinda at capacity thanks to the rioting, so you have to share a room with someone like me…" Nagito sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I don't know you," Izuru said. "Why am I supposed to not like you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it time." Nagito shrugged. "Ms. Yukizome just got bullied into getting something to eat by everyone else, but no one wanted to wake your other visitor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru turned back to the other side, and saw that Chiaki was sitting by his bedside, folded over so she could lay slightly on him with her head resting in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you made it, by the way," Nagito said. "They caught her, just so you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... sorry about your hand," Izuru said, cause it seemed like the right thing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked a bit troubled for a moment, and held his arm close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I can do without it," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could build you a prosthetic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru would have shrugged were he not exhausted. "I can do a lot of things… I like to keep busy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked at him with stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. You have a lot of talent then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... you could say that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing." Nagito grinned, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when the door opened, and a boy Izuru recognized from Chisa's class walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The soda you asked for was literally the only one not in the vending machine so, tough luck, sorry," Kazuichi said. "I got you this one instead but-" he made eye contact with Izuru. "AH! MS. YUKIZOME! HE'S AWAKE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...loud…" Izuru muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki woke at Kazuichi's shout, mumbling a little and rubbing her eyes. Then, Chisa came rushing through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked tired, Izuru noticed. She had Munakata's jacket draped around her shoulders, and bags under her eyes. Her hair looked as though she'd been brushing it by pulling her fingers through it, and when she saw Izuru the relief on her face spoke of days of anxious waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuru!" She was at his bedside in an instant, hugging him gently so as not to disturb his injuries. He sat in her embrace a moment, before making the effort to sit up and return it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't move too much," she scolded him. "Do you know how lucky you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very," Izuru replied, because it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We lost you a few times, but you kept fighting. I was so scared…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa pulled away, and kissed Izuru's forehead before absentmindedly stroking his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru noticed Chiaki looking at him anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... bad," she answered honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guilt is unnecessary. You were a victim too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki shook her head. "I should have listened to my suspicions… I just wanted to find you so bad… I mean, uh…" she looked apologetic. "Hajime, I mean. Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be. He and I share many things, including a fondness for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki blushed, looking surprised, and Kazuichi whistled. Nagito made a shushing gesture at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he still in there?" Chiaki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he…" Izuru paused and looked at Chisa. "... he wanted me to have a future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa squeezed his hand. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Outta the way, grease monkey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi made a scared and vaguely offended noise as Sakakura pushed his way into the room, followed shortly by Munakata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay!" Sakakura said with a smile. "See, told you he was tough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Izuru suddenly remembered. "Did you three discuss your potential polyamorous relationship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa and Sakakura both blushed, but Munakata just chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room grew lively as the doctors found they had no way to keep Chisa's entire class from entering the room. Izuru was introduced to more people than he'd ever known in his life, and exchanged phone numbers without even having a phone yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the chaos Nagito whispered something to Chiaki while looking at Izuru that made the both of them blush and giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Izuru started to feel tired, the dull pain of his injuries growing more prominent. He must have looked as tired as he felt, because Chisa started shooing her class out the door, and drew the privacy curtain in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want Chiaki and I to stay or go?" Chisa asked him as she helped him lay back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay," he said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he fell asleep he realized he wanted to stay too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko was bored out of her mind, sitting in a holding cell and meditating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was working out her next plan when the door to the room opened up and a corpse fell in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and headed for the bars, laughing when she saw her sister enter with a bloodied knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breaking me out?" She asked. "About damn time, dogshit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro unlocked the door and stepped into the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess we gotta move to plan B, huh?" Junko sighed. "Man, talk about a-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sentence was cut off as Mukuro stabbed her hard in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko spat blood, and curled up around her sister's blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A betrayal?" She coughed. "Finally… a despairful ending worthy of this story…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your problem, Junko," Mukuro said. "All you want is instant gratification, selfish desire. I want more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want then," Junko said, holding onto her sister's wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... do you know what war is?" Mukuro asked. "It's where the worst of humanity goes to be punished. But some people avoid it, some go free. You just wanted to feel despair. I want to being despair to every person who's ever decided they were big enough to make another feel small."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How boring," Junko said, breath hitching. "You just have a victim complex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you have nineteen stab wounds," Mukuro replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it." Junko's eyes shone with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro stabbed her sister again, and again, and again until she was a hole ridden corpse on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro fell to her knees, gasping for air. She knew Junko wouldn't so much as flinch killing her, but she felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be done. Monaca needed to be guided in the right direction, and Junko had lost sight of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro walked out of the cell, covered in her sister's blood and full of despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! You're gonna pull your stitches!" Chisa shouted, getting out of the car and following Izuru to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not," Izuru said. "And if I did I could fix them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got an expert opinion from that doctor about what exactly qualifies as self applied first aid, and she disagreed with a lot of what you think it is," Chisa huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was first day out of the hospital, a day, he'd rushed because surprising no one once he had his energy back he was miserable sitting in a bed all day bored out of his mind. He made life pretty miserable for all the nurses too, some of them had opted for counseling after being on the receiving end of his frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakakura drove them back, Munakata was busy helping to negotiate lesser punishments for the students involved in the riots. He was keeping special attention on Mikan, at Chisa's request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki had nothing to worry about because her victim: Izuru Kamukura, apparently did not exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after Junko leaked his existence, it was hastily covered up. Sakakura reported a few bodies found in the wake of the riots that clearly had been killed at some other time for some other reason. That, plus even Izuru being unable to find any trace of himself on the internet or in the project's data storage, led them to believe that he would be safe for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa made Izuru sit down once they got inside, and her and Sakakura busied themselves making tea and reading Munakata's latest reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This could have been something big, it was almost too clumsy," Sakakura said. "Enoshima was a dangerous individual, she could rival Izuru. Now her plan fails and she's found dead, I don't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't like much of anything," Chisa teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a disagreeable personality," Izuru added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you know what a personality is," Sakakura shot back. Chisa didn't stop the arguing, these days it seemed like the closest those two would ever get to admitting they were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I should get out of here," Sakakura said. "Kyosuke's been talking my head off about this new Foundation idea for awhile now, may as well get started sooner or later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give him a kiss from me!" Chisa beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give him your own damn kisses," Sakakura mumbled and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru was measuring the temperature drop in his tea, his hands wrapped around it as he waited for Chisa to say what was on her mind. It seemed she was waiting for them to be alone, because once Sakakura left she turned to him and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, this is it," she said, a smile on her face and sadness in her eyes. "You can go anywhere you want now. Do whatever you want to do. Got any big plans?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him take his hands off his mug, and push his hair from his face with the slightest wince of pain at the movement, the kind of thing she'd learned to pick up on while he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew with his talent he'd be safe, but he still had so much to learn about being a person, about being his own person. She knew he'd get there though, this was just selfishness masquerading as worry, she thought. She wanted him to have the shining future he was after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a one?" Chisa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in the way you're thinking," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... where do you want to go, Izuru?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to stay with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." The boy she'd met out in the rain would never have made such a sincere decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her from across the table, clearly waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to have you," she said. "But what about the future?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... it is currently the present," he said, looking off into some corner of the room. "The future is not until tomorrow, and everyday has a tomorrow. Besides…" he looked back at her again. "I can see a future here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… guess you lucked out with this Future Foundation stuff slowing down the whole marriage and house buying process," Chisa chuckled. "Otherwise your future would also have Juzo in it everyday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru's face went through another of those nearly imperceptible changes, showing his amusement at the joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise, I'll do my best to take care of you while you're here," Chisa said. "And, I'm really proud of you. You could have gone down a much different path."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I've mapped out the potential timelines already," Izuru said, pulling a hair clip from his hair and fidgeting with it absentmindedly. "In at least seven of them I ended up on the other side. Five of those seven, were lacking you as a variable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean… you love me?" Chisa guessed in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru didn't answer, but she knew what he was telling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wait, isn't that Chiaki's hairclip?" Chisa asked, pointing to the spaceship shaped accessory Izuru was fidgeting with. "Why do you have that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru fumbled with the clip, and then quickly hid it up his sleeve, turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... my hair was in my eyes," he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww." Chisa poked his cheek. "Guess the next emotion we should tackle is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have changed my mind, I will be leaving after all!" Izuru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisa laughed and ruffled his hair, which he fixed again with much irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night they looked for a place with two bedrooms, while Izuru simultaneously submitted several patents under different pseudonyms to collect the money they needed to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended the night with popsicles and a bad movie that Izuru tore mercilessly to shreds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru got to tell Chisa another joke, just like he'd hoped for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>